


Awkward! 30 días de Doof y Perry

by Plushy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Some angst, swf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Compendio de 30 historias sobre un mamífero semiacuático de acción y un farmacéutico con traumas. Comedia, algo de drama y por sobre todo el reflejo del cariño que este par se tiene.





	1. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas

¡Típico! Vas un lunes por la noche a ver una película al cine pensando que eso podría quitarte el mal humor de la semana ( _y eso que apenas va empezando_ ) para toparte con un discursito de esos de: "¡Sigue tus sueños! ¡Lucha con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzarás todas tus metas!" Claro que, entre toda esa palabrería bonita, olvidaron mencionar que sólo aplica a los chicos buenos: no importa cuánto te esfuerces en construir el mejor inador para apoderarte del área limítrofe, siempre llegará un ornitorrinco para arruinarlo todo.  
  
Así es como funciona el mundo,  _mi_  mundo al menos.  
  
Y luego me pregunto: ¿Para qué seguir? ¿Qué voy a lograr? Despertaré, haré el desayuno, recordaré una historia trágica mientras bebo mi café, construiré algo, llegará Perry el ornitorrinco, le dará una patada y explotará, estaré hasta tarde limpiando los escombros, tomaré una ducha e iré a dormir.  
  
¿Qué sentido tiene todo eso?  
  
Tal vez… debería rendirme y dejar todo esto de lado.  
  
Estoy cansado de luchar.  
  
¡Sí, eso haré! Mañana no haré nada... ¡Nada! ¡Cero construcciones y cero Perry el ornitorrinco! No habrá historia que contar, no habrá batalla, no habrá un “¡te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!” Así es, nada de Perry el... ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en él? Bueno, es cierto que esos enfrentamientos han hecho un poco más interesante mi vida y que me da algo de gusto de verlo o que me siento más relajado cuando le narro mi vida… o cuando le pido que me ayude a hacer algunos quehaceres porque me hace feliz verlo...  
  
¡No, no, no! Nada de eso. Se terminó.  
  
...  
  
Pero mañana, podría ser el día que  _finalmente_  lo derrote...  
  
Tal vez… y sólo tal vez, mañana sí pueda lograr mi cometido.  
  
¿Por qué no?


	2. Un mal día se hizo mejor

¿El peor día de su vida? Quizás, es que toda se componía de días malos; así que realmente no era que fuese el peor, simplemente uno digno de una futura historia.  
  
Ya podía vislumbrarse dentro de un par de meses frente a su némesis contando su relato:  
  
“Verás, Perry el ornitorrinco, todo comenzó por la mañana...”  
  
  
En realidad, no me desperté por voluntad propia, me entró una mosca en la boca y casi me ahogo. Me paré de golpe sin darme cuenta que había un tornillo suelto bajo la cama, justamente con la punta expuesta y nuevamente di un brinco hasta el techo.  
  
Tuve que llegar a la cocina cojeando, pensando que el desayuno me pondría de mejor humor. Mientras preparaba los huevos estrellados sonó el teléfono, pero por tener el pie lastimado, tuve que arrastrarme lentamente a la sala.  
  
"Aló... ¡Hola Vanessa! ¿A qué hora vendrás?... ¿Qué? ¿De viaje con Charlenne?.. ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!... Ajá, ajá... ¿De verdad es necesario que vaya-? Ok, entiendo... sí... cómprame un regalito, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho, te quie... ¡Diablos se cortó!"  
  
Una vez que colgué me llegó un singular aroma... ¡El desayuno! Marché lo más aprisa que pude, pero el sartén se encontraba en llamas... ¡Hasta el agua del café estaba flameando! Y cuando tu comida se pone a desafiar a todas las leyes de la física es cuando debes caer en cuenta de que ese no será tu día de suerte.  
  
Decidí relajarme un poco viendo televisión, me tumbé plácidamente sobre el sofá y tomé el control remoto. En las noticias locales estaban entrevistando a mi hermano; al parecer, había ganado el premio al mejor alcalde del mundo... ¡Urgh! Le cambio de canal. En este también están televisando una ceremonia. ¡¿Cómo que Rodney ganó el premio al mejor científico malvado?! Veo la hora, ya casi empieza mi novela del fin de semana... ¿Que la han cancelado antes de dar el episodio final? Estrello el control contra la tv.  
  
Pienso que construir algo malvado mejore mi día, improviso un poco pues no me sentía con motivación. Varias horas después terminé el “maldiainador”, con eso haría que el resto de la ciudad también tuviese un mal día y estaba a punto de dispararlo cuando alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
"Ah, debe ser Perry; me pregunto si habrá vuelto a perder las llaves".  
  
Abrí y ¡qué sorpresa tan inesperada! Por inesperada era  _verdaderamente_  inesperada ya que no era Perry el ornitorrinco.  
  
"¿Sergel el caracol? Pff, supongo que hoy es día de descanso para Perry. De todos modos, ¡no podrás arruinar mi malvado plan!"  
  
Estaba dispuesto a un enfrentamiento directo, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración del día. El agente hizo el primer movimiento... lentamente... MUY lentamente.  
  
"¿No puedes apurarte un poco más?"  
  
Y seguía deslizándose hacia el inador, dejando un pequeño trasto de baba. Asqueroso.  
  
"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, iré a pasear un rato, necesito aire fresco."  
  
Azoté la puerta, toqué el botón del elevador, pero estaba descompuesto. Bajé por las escaleras; sin embargo, nuevamente comenzó a dolerme el pie lastimado, dándome un calambre y haciéndome rodar hasta la planta baja en tiempo record.  
  
Mareado y adolorido, continué mi camino. Salí a la calle y mi andar por la ciudad no fue más placentero: en el trayecto un auto a toda velocidad me empapó al pasar sobre un charco, recibí un pelotazo de unos niños que jugaban en la calle y una paloma defecó sobre mí. ¿Podía ser peor mi día? Algo me dijo que sí tras ser asaltado por un ladrón que usaba una resortera.  
  
Terminé llegando al parque de la ciudad, afortunadamente estaba vacío. Me subí a uno de los columpios y empecé a mecerme. Comenzaba a atardecer y una suave brisa soplaba meciendo las copas de los árboles; siempre he pensado que el sonido que emiten se parece al de las olas del mar. Las aves regresaban a sus nidos cantando una melodía que les permitiría tener un lindo sueño. A cualquier persona le hubiese parecido un paisaje perfecto, romántico...  
  
Me detuve de golpe. Lloré. Sentía que la vida me jugaba una cruel broma. ¿De qué me servía estar ahí contemplando un cursi atardecer si estaba tan solo, tan derrotado y lleno de sueños rotos? Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente a las cadenas y dejé que el viento se llevara mis lágrimas.  
  
Si al menos tuviese a alguien quien me hiciera compañía en mis momentos más tristes...  
  
Sentí un empujón. ¿Sería algún odioso niño intentando jugarme una broma?  
  
"¡Perry el ornitorrinco!" —¡Oh, había olvidado que sí apareciste ese día! ¿Aún valdrá la pena contarte este relato?—. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
A lo lejos pude ver a una familia paseando: Los padres, dos chicos y una adolescente. La verdad no le di mucha importancia.  
  
Él volvió a empujarme, al parecer me indicaba continuar meciéndome.  
  
"Ah, qué caso tiene..." No quise enseñarle mi rostro, pero parece que mi voz reflejaba bastante bien mi tristeza. Se subió al columpio adyacente y comenzó a mecerse.  
  
"¿Crees que llegarás más alto que yo?" Tomé impulso y comenzamos una vez más nuestra eterna batalla campal. Alto, más alto; estábamos casi a la par, pero no me rendí. Todo indicaba que perdería, todo el cosmos estaba en mi contra ese día, pero no me importó, haría que al menos eso me saliese bien. Fuerte, más fuerte; casi tocábamos el cielo, volábamos tan alto que podíamos llegar a las estrellas que ya eran visibles en el firmamento.  
  
Finalmente, gané. En el último impulso salí volando, él no llegaría más lejos que yo. La victoria me supo a tierra y pasto seco. Fue bastante dolorosa.  
  
Perry corrió hasta mí y gruñó, preguntando si me encontraba bien.  
  
"Sí, al menos esto hizo que mi mal día fuera un poco mejor."  
  
Inmediatamente una voz comenzó a gritar su nombre.  
  
 _“Perry, ya es tarde, Perry nos vamos a casa”._  
  
El agente parecía consternado, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, le dije que yo estaría bien. Para mi sorpresa, decidió ignorar a quien lo llamaba y me tomó como pudo para ponerme de pie y acompañarme hasta el apartamento. Nada malo pasó en el camino. Paramos un par de veces debido a mi herida, cada vez que daba un pequeño gemido de dolor, Perry ponía su mano sobre la mía.   
  
Llegamos hasta mi cuarto. Él, rápidamente corrió hasta la ventana sacando una máquina voladora de su fedora.  
  
"Espera, Perry ¿Mañana nos veremos, como siempre?" Él sólo asintió la cabeza y se fue. Corrí a la ventana para gritarle: "Gracias".   
  
Al final, caí completamente exhausto en la cama. Pensé que resultaba irónico que de no haber pasado por cosas tan malas no habría tenido ese pequeño momento tan lindo con Perry el ornitorrinco.  
  
De hecho, si mi vida no fuera tan miserable, tal vez nunca lo hubiese conocido.  
  
Qué cosas...  
  
Y la noche también hubiese sido perfecta... de no ser porque Sergel el caracol había llegado por fin al botón de autodestrucción, volando la mitad del edificio y a mi cama por los cielos.


	3. Relájate

La vida llega a ser bastante estresante: Las presiones de la casa, de la familia, del trabajo.  
  


"Agente P, espero su informe antes del mediodía".

"Agente P, requiero de su presencia en los cuarteles ya mismo".

"Agente P, lamento que esté enfermo y se sienta mal, pero debe ir a detener a Doofenshmirtz. Recientemente lo hemos visto comprando muchas verduras en el supermercado, lo cual podría ser bueno para su salud o malo para la ciudad. Ve allá y detenlo."

"¡Agente P! ¡¡AGENTE P!!”

 

_¡Shh! Silencio. La voz lo está enloqueciendo, ¿o no se había vuelto loco ya? Al menos lo suficiente como para aceptar la propuesta de un día relajamiento con su némesis._  
  
Sí, con el hombre que el juró enfrentar y detener a toda costa. Debía tratarse de una trampa, pero eso no era algo que a estas alturas le preocupase.  
  
Llegó al edificio a la hora indicada. Decidió tocar por mera cortesía. Tras unos instantes, abrió aquel hombre encorvado y de bata.  
  
—¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Si viniste! ¡Pasa, pasa!  
  
El mamífero semi-acuático dio un gran salto pensando que así evitaría una trampa y casi se estrella contra la mesa, recibiendo un buen regaño del científico.  
  
—Tal parece que no entendiste el propósito de esta reunión, yo también estoy cansando de la rutina, sólo por hoy pasemos el rato como... tú sabes...   
  
Arqueó la ceja.  
  
—¿Buenos... no tan buenos compañeros que comparten intereses en común?  
  
Cruzó los brazos.  
  
—Eh... ¿Quieres ver una película? Mira tengo estas: “Anochecer”, “Los juegos de la gula” y “Mi novia es un zombie-ninja del futuro”.  
  
Las tres películas sonaban horribles, como algo que sólo a Candace le podría gustar.  
  
—Ya sé, veremos las tres.  
  
Iba a ser una larga tarde.  
  
Los bocadillos se acabaron antes que la primera película, Perry se ofreció a ir a la cocina pero su némesis no lo dejó ya que un pequeño robot iba y traía las cosas del refrigerador, al menos el segundo de ellos ya que el primero fue destruido por el ornitorrinco pensando que era un arma.  
  
Eso no iba a funcionar: Doof se reía como loco con las escenas graciosas y lloraba como fuente en las escenas tristes; encima, lo usaba como almohada cuando había tensión.   
  
—¿No te sientes mejor, Perry el ornitorrinco?  
  
Gruñó. Definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente para relajarse, tal vez lo mejor era irse.  
  
—¡Espera, Perry! No puedes irte antes de la mejor parte de la película.  
  
Como si no supiera de qué se trataría, otro romance adolescente. ¿Quién puede sentirse mejor con eso? La cinta seguía, no le prestaba atención alguna. El largo suspiro de Doof le extrañó.  
  
—Un chico normal y un ente sobrenatural, dos seres de mundos distintos enfrentados por lo que se supone deben hacer... ¿No consideras que eso es... pues... romántico?  
  
Para Perry, era un mal pretexto para vender libros. De pronto, sintió algo sobre su hombro, era la mano de Heinz.  
  
¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?  
  
—¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría ser el protagonista de una película de este tipo, al menos ellos tienen finales felices.  
  
Aquella frase movió algo dentro del agente, pues él sabía que la vida de su enemigo era una película de terror. De poseer la misma estatura, lo hubiera inclinado ligeramente hacía él, dado que no era el caso, recostó su cabeza en el costado del científico. Pasaron un par de minutos y para cuando el ornitorrinco se percató, Doof se encontraba tumbado completamente en el sillón mirando la televisión y él recostado sobre su pecho. Su instinto le ordenó moverse, pero una suave caricia se lo impidió.  
  
—Shh... relájate, veamos cómo termina esto.  
  
Era el momento romántico de la película, en el que el protagonista lucharía por el amor de su amada. Perry seguía sin importarle la película, su mente divagaba con cada caricia a su suave lomo, no era como si nunca antes hubiese recibido una, pero la forma de acariciarlo de sus dueños era completamente diferente. Esta se sentía tan bien. Tampoco escuchó el valiente discurso del héroe, porque sólo podía escuchar el fuerte latir del corazón de Heinz y percibir su dulce aroma.  
  
Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan relajado.  
  
Finalmente la tan ansiada escena del beso llegó y, con él, la realización del amor imposible.  
  
—Perry... yo...  
  
La peluda criatura se había dormido, su semblante lucía tranquilo y contento. Doof sonrió. "Nuestro final será mejor" pensó antes de acompañarlo al país de los sueños.  
  
 _Shh. Ellos duermen y sueñan un mundo de cosas imposibles (y con pies gigantes, por alguna razón)._  
  
—Señor, ¿desea que active ya la trampa para Perry? —preguntó Norm al entrar a la sala—. Supongo que será otro día.


	4. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Vamos, no me mires así! ¡Es romántico!

¡Todo mundo lo está viendo! ¿Y tú te lo vas a perder?  
  
¡Sí, sí, el show número uno de la televisión, ese que ya es noticia en las redes sociales y que todos comentan en el desayuno! ¡Doof n' Puss llega a su final! ¡No te pierdas la épica conclusión la próxima semana! ¡Habrá explosiones! ¡Mucho drama! ¡Criaturas sobrenaturales! ¡Más explosiones! ¡Sentimientos encontrados! ¡Animales salvajes sobre hielo...EXPLOTANDO! ¡Y más!  
  


* * *

  
  
  
El productor mandó llamar a sus estrellas principales a aquella pequeña oficina que distaba mucho de lo que uno podría esperar de una gran productora.  
  
—Señores, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina y los guionistas ya han terminado el libreto, les entrego sus copias y los espero en dos horas en el set de filmación —dijo el hombre de pelo cano, lentes y traje azul.  
  
Sin decir palabra alguna, Doofenshmirtz y Perry tomaron sus respectivos libretos y salieron para dirigirse a su camerino (que debía compartir… la crisis, según) no sin antes hacer una parada en la máquina de café. Dentro, Doof no dejaba de quejarse de lo poco que había durado el show: ¡Quince temporadas! ¡Pff, como si series más mediocres no hubiesen alcanzado más! Por su lado, Perry estaba concentrado en la lectura del guion y justo al leer la última hoja... ¡Escupió por completo el café!  
  
—¡Ay, no me digas que te quemaste la lengua de nuevo! ¡Qué sensible eres!  
  
El ornitorrinco le estrelló el libreto en la cara, señalándole un párrafo.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lea? Veamos que dice... Bla, bla, bla... ¿Tú eres el amor de mi vida? Bla, bla, nunca pude confesarte mis sentimientos, bla bla...  _Entonces, Doof besa al ornitorrinco_...  
  
El hamster de su cabeza tardó unos segundos en procesarlo.  
  
Del otro lado de la ciudad, Phineas creyó escuchar un grito de consternación.  
  
—¿Oíste eso, Ferb?  
  
Pero el hermanastro llevaba puesto unos audífonos.  
  
—Bueno, de todos modos esta no es nuestra historia.  
  
Nuevamente en la productora, un científico malvado y un ornitorrinco muy confundidos entraron a la oficina principal pegando el grito en el cielo.  
  
—¡Este guion tiene un error garrafal!  
  
—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cuál es?  
  
—Que debo besar a Perry en su lecho de muerte después de la batalla final.  
  
—Sí... ¿Y?  
  
—Por todos los... ¡¿Quién escribe esto?!  
  
El productor señaló al fondo donde podían verse una serie de chicas de no más de trece años riendo y cuchicheando entre sí.  
  
—Vaya, pensé que serían monos —dijo Doofenshmirtz rascándose la cabeza—. Aun así, ¡eso está mal!  
  
—¿Qué? Vamos, no me mires así ¡es romántico! Eso es lo que a la gente le gusta. Además, esto es el siglo XXI, sólo un retrograda lo vería con malos ojos esto.  
  
Perry esperaba que su compañero, pero aún némesis, dijera algo inteligente en su defensa.  
  
—Ah, no, yo no tengo inconveniente por eso, mi problema es que la escena es demasiado cliché. “¡Ay sí! ¡Perry te amo, no me dejes!” Por favor...  
  
El ornitorrinco se había quedado en blanco oyendo esa respuesta.  
  
—Sabía que debíamos ponerle novia al ornitorrinco.  
  
—Olvídelo. ¿A qué hora dijo que comenzábamos a grabar? —preguntó intrigado el doctor.  
  
Perry se cruzó de brazos dándose la medie vuelta; estaba muy en claro que él no iba a hacer esa escena. Doof sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.  
  
—Me sorprendes, Perry el ornitorrinco, yo creí que eras todo un profesional, quién diría que le tendrías miedo a una simple escenita de mentira.  
  
Enojado y con el orgullo herido, tomó violentamente el guion y regresó al camerino para cambiarse y rodar la escena.  
  
Durante las grabaciones la situación no mejoró demasiado, Perry se estaba tomando las escenas de acción demasiado en serio y cada patada y puñetazo a las botargas de animales mutantes sobre hielo resultaban en ojos morados para los actores. La escena con el monstruo de espagueti volador tampoco salió bien.  
  
—Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿qué rayos te pasa? No se supone que debas ponerte as...  
  
Una patada no lo dejó terminar.  
  
—¡Cálmate, Perry! Sólo es ficción, no es como si yo... o tú... ¡Sólo apégate al libreto!  
  
Pero el agente-actor decidió que si él era co-estrella estaba en todo su derecho de decidir qué hacer. Puso una pose desafiante a la que le respondió Doof, quien con su traje de karateca lucía más amenazador. Los dos comenzaron a pelear con un paisaje postapocalíptico en el fondo.  
  
—Señor, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? —preguntó el camarógrafo al productor.  
  
—¡No, tú sigue filmando, esas secuencias de acción son buenísimas!  
  
¡Pum! Una patada directa al estómago y Doofenshmirtz fue despedido contra la pared donde se encontraban las cuerdas que sostenían las luces y parte del escenario. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltar la que mantenía colgada una de las naves extraterrestres y esta cayó justo encima de Perry sin darle tiempo a esquivar el golpe.  
  
—¡Perry! —gritó con desesperación y corrió a su auxilio—. Perry, ¿estás bien? ¡Por favor respóndeme! —El artefacto pesaba una tonelada y aplastaba la mitad inferior del ornitorrinco—. ¡Oigan ustedes, no se queden ahí mirando y hagan algo! —Pero el staff hacía oídos sordos a su petición—. ¡Perry! —Cada grito era más desgarrador que el anterior.  
  
No reaccionaba y sus esfuerzos por sacarlo eran en vano. Examinó sus pupilas, pero solo encontró unas marcas en forma de equis donde deberían estar sus orbes color avellana.  
  
—Perry, no te mue... ¡Perry! —comenzó a derramar auténticas lágrimas de preocupación—. Si hice todo este show no fue con la intención de apoderarme del rating del área limítrofe... aunque sí lo pensé, era para pasar más tiempo contigo y pretender que, al menos en un mundo de ficción, tú y yo podíamos ser aliados y no enemigos.  
  
El director estaba asombrado, aquel discurso era mejor que la basura del libreto, ordeno al camarógrafo no perder ni un sólo segundo de la grabación.  
  
—¡Perry, levántate! Yo sé que tú puedes aguantar esto y más... ¿De verdad piensas abandonarme y dejarme ganar? ¡No, no lo permitiré tan fácilmente!  
  
Perry lentamente comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, lo primero que notó era que estaba siendo aplastado y que el enorme peso le había sacado todo el aire, lo segundo que notó es que ese aire estaba regresando de algún modo.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
Doof también perdió el aliento unos segundos…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que fue romántico?  
  
El ornitorrinco, más rojo que azul, sacó fuerza sobre-animal como para darle una buena patada a aquellos montones de hierro viejo y hacer que cayeran encima de Doof y el segundo impacto de algún modo causó una enorme explosión.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
—¡Ese fue el mejor final de la historia! Tuvo un poco de todo, sobre todo romance —gritó Candace emocionadamente mientras veía la televisión.  
  
—Al menos tenía ornitorrincos —dijo Phineas mientras cargaba a su mascota no pensante.  
  
—Y no te olvides de la violencia innecesaria —coreó acertadamente Ferb.  
  
—Oye, ¿te imaginas que Perry protagonizara su propio show de televisión? Ferb, creo que ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy.


	5. El calor del verano

¿Quién no sueña con vivir en eterna primavera? Rodeado de bellas flores, brisa suave y sol radiante sobre un cielo infinitamente azul y cristalino, como en un cuento de hadas. Pero la realidad es cruda y cortante como cual gélido invierno; el frío se extiende y mata toda esperanza naciente de la tierra. De aquel paisaje sólo queda un valle muerto, sucio y pardo como la hojarasca de otoño.  
  
Pero dentro de aquella tempestad, brilla un sol cuando sonríes, cuando me apoyas, cuando pese a todas las adversidades estás ahí conmigo; no por trabajo ni por obligación, sino que así lo deseas, porque lo quieres... porque me quieres.  
  
Y yo también te quiero. Tal vez, más...  
  
Porque lo que existe en mi corazón al pensar en tí, es el calor del verano.


	6. Dos para el tango con violencia

—¡Perry el agente secreto, que inesperada sorpresa! ¡Y por inesperada quiero decir que llegas veinte minutos tarde! Sabes que no me gusta hacer la limpieza del desastre al anochecer, no son horas. De cualquier modo, te estarás preguntando por qué no estas atado o atrapado en alguna clase de jaula.  
  
Sí, era raro que no estuviese intentando escapar mientras él hacía la rutina del monólogo.  
  
—He estado analizando nuestras últimas batallas y me he dado cuenta que siempre tomas la ventaja de las armas que construyo, sales de las trampas con alguna clase de artefacto y luego estrellas algo contra el inador —yo incluido— para que todo termine en una explosión. Tras mucho pensarlo, ¿sabes cuál es la solución?  
  
¿Dejar de poner botones de autodestrucción?  
  
—Claro... ¡Una batalla a mano limpia!  
  
¿Era broma? Es decir, no era como si él tuviese el mejor físico como para un combate, tanto así que a veces le remordía la conciencia los puñetazos que le lanzaba a la cara.  
  
—Esta vez no habrá elementos externos que influyan en la batalla —gritó ansiosamente mientras se quitaba la bata—, será la batalla decisiva: tu fuerza contra mi inteligencia.  
  
Heinz no era precisamente un estratega en combate, pero qué más daba. Parecía ser una victoria asegurada. Ya que su código de honor así lo dictaba, procedió a dejar todo artilugio escondido sobre la mesa y a colocar el saco en el perchero de la entrada. Esa sería una lucha entre dos hombres de mediana edad peleando por defender lo bueno y lo malo respectivamente.  
  
Perry se encontraba listo para el combate.  
  
—¡Aguarda, aguarda! No se puede tener una batalla épica sin buena música de fondo, déjame buscar algo entre mis discos.  
  
El agente no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara.  
  
—A ver. No, este no, este menos... oh, este parece adecuado... ¿Te gusta el tango? A mí me encanta Es de Suecia, ¿no?  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en la habitación.  
  
—Tan comunicativo como de costumbre... y sí, estoy siendo sarcástico. Pondré esto aquí y...  
  
¡Por toda la corte celestial! ¿Eso era un sonógrafo? Ya sólo faltaba el juego de luces (tal vez se activarían en un momento). Si no podía ganar ningún premio en maldad debían darle uno en artes dramáticas.  
  
La aguja cayó y el disco comenzó a girar.  
  
Y “La Cumpartista” se hizo escuchar...  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Los acordeones abren y es Perry el primero en dar el paso, a ritmo  _uno y dos_ , lanza los golpes; Heinz esquiva, meneando la cadera.  _Tres y cuatro_ , en el último agarra su brazo.

Pausa. Sus miradas chocan como cabras embistiendo. Ninguno está dispuesto a perder. El piano suena y todo se mueve de nuevo. ¡Rápido! Heinz gira, da vueltas, empuja y Perry está ahora contra la puerta

Las cuerdas vibran, él lanza una patada y embiste nuevamente.  _Giro con barrida y boleo_. Las miradas arremeten nuevamente. En el vaivén de la música ellos danzan violentamente; un paso, otro paso y el tercero logra darle a la punta del pie. Heinz levanta la pierna y el agente la detiene.

Silencio. Siente que va a caer y se aferra a su rival. Entra el violín.  _Uno, dos_ ; gancho y caminata sincopada.  _Tres, cuatro_ ; suplex. La música continua y las fuerzas se emparejan, Perry mete un cabezazo, Heinz comienza a girar no sin tomar a su rival a danzar con él y antes del mareo chocan contra la pared.

¡Rápido, rápido! Giran sobre todo el muro derrumbando todo a vertiginoso paso. El mareo es inevitable y hay que parar, es Heinz quien detiene el caos…

Con una mano en la cintura de Perry.

Al ritmo de la milonga, le planta una bofetada. Indignado responde, pero el agente arquea su cuerpo; sólo la mano del científico evita que caiga (la fedora no cae, es la magia de la música).

¿ _Esto sigue siendo una pelea_? Para el tango se requieren dos y este se baila con violencia. Es Perry quien lleva el ritmo, sujeta, desgarra (sus uñas parecen garras); él aprovecha la diferencia de estaturas e hinca los dientes en la yugular, hay dolor pero no intenciones de ceder.

Cuerpos pegados, Perry sostiene por detrás, e intenta asfixiar. Heinz no puede decir nada, ni respirar si quiera. Codazo al estómago y medio giro, pero no lo dejará escapar.

Movimientos miméticos, como dos gotas de agua, siguen danzando en locura y destrucción. Se acerca el final, el ritmo creciendo va, los giros son más excéntricos como ellos mismos, la respiración es intensa; agotados, los golpes parecen más caricias, casi sensuales como la música. Se preparan para el golpe final, las cuerdas chirrían los acordeones van y vienen, el piano enloquece.

_Un, dos tres_ , golpe a la mandíbula y ambos caen noqueados.

 

* * *

  
  
El disco seguía girando cuando la vecina de Doofenshmirtz tocó la puerta.  
  
  
—Vecino, ¿me permite pasar? —De todos modos, ella entró—. Quería ver si me puede regalar un poco de azú...  
  
Todo el departamento estaba hecho pedazos; en medio de la apocalíptica escena, yacía el farmacéutico con los ojos morados, la nariz desviada y medio torso desnudo. El fornido hombre de cabello turquesa que se encontraba encima de él no parecía en mejores condiciones.   
  
En realidad la escena no podía indicar nada bueno.  
  
Cerró la puerta lentamente para no volverla a abrir nunca más.


	7. Sentimientos heridos

Dicen que el silencio es veneno en cualquier clase de relación, que no hablar puede llegar a causar enfrentamientos indeseables y que, incluso sin una buena comunicación, hasta los peores enemigos pueden convertirse en simples enemigos.  
  
Pero tú y yo nunca necesitamos de cruzar palabras. Aunque yo pudiese hablar, siento que no sería bueno en ello, decir las cosas tal cual son es lo mío. No importaba, no necesitábamos de ello porque nosotros teníamos nuestra forma de comunicarnos; no requeríamos de palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos.  
  
Tal vez, por esa razón, _aquel día_  sencillamente no pude soportarlo.  
  
Todo empezó como cualquier otro día...  
  
  
Una mañana de verano en Danville —es extraño, juraría que este verano duró de 100 días— en la que Monograma llamó y me dio las instrucciones, me dirijí al D.E.I. en lo que supuse sería otro día de trabajo…  
  
Suponer se me da mal.  
  
Llegué con la notoriedad de que todo el edificio se encontraba en absoluta oscuridad, me adentré y pisé lo que sospecho es una trampa, es una silla con ataduras y lo único que pensé en ese momento es que te estabas quedando sin ideas. La silla se movió y se detuvo hasta llegar a algo que imagino es una mesa. Aún sin poder ver nada escuché claramente tu voz.  
  
“Perry el ornitorrinco, te estarás preguntando por qué está todo tan oscuros y seguramente cuál es el plan malvado del día de hoy: es más, seguro te preguntas si este día habrá una de esas crueles historias sobre mi triste infancia y siento decepcionarte con eso porque hoy no me ha sucedido nada que sea lo suficientemente desagradable como para recordar alguna, salvo que Norm me tiró la harina, me entró en los pantalones y fue una sensación muy molesta, pero no lo suficiente como para evocarme el recuerdo…”  
  
Heinz es de los que habla mucho para no decir nada, nunca he sabido si me gusta más de lo que odio eso en él.  
  
“En fin, espero que estés preparado para esto, admira…”  
  
Para esas alturas ya me había zafado de la trampa y ¡oh sí! Pude estar seguro que me encontraba más que preparado para lanzarle una patada directa a la cara.  
  
“EL PASTEL DE ANIVERSARIO…¡INADOR!”  
  
Me detuve en seco… ¿Qué? Las luces se encendieron y frente a mi estaba Heinz con un pastel en forma de algo que, con mucha imaginación, era un ornitorrinco.  
  
“¿Sorprendido? No te culpo, yo tampoco me acordaba de mi aniversario de casado, pero por alguna razón siempre me acuerdo de la fecha en la que nos conocimos. Así es Perry el ornitorrinco, hace un año que tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento y lo estuve pensando mucho, pasé todo el día de ayer después de nuestra batalla planeado qué podría hacer, descarté muchos, pero muchos planes malvados y a final opté por el más malvado de todos… ¡hacer un pastel de cumpleaños y festejar como personas —o en nuestro caso, persona y mamífero semi-acuático— normales!”  
  
Eso sí que había sido inesperado. ¿Era acaso la muestra fehaciente de que había visto la luz? Para mi fortuna, su palabra no duró mucho tiempo y lanzó el pastel directo a mi rostro… ¿Qué se suponía que era eso, una rutina cómica de los veintes?  
  
“Espero que no me moleste el exceso de betún.”  
  
Lamí alrededor de mi pico. Pastel tres leches. No estaba nada mal.  
  
Acto seguido me lancé a darle un buen golpe con la cola y así empezó nuestro enfrentamiento de todos los días. No, éste no era como el resto, era especial, era nuestro enfrentamiento de aniversario. Un año atrás, era un simple agente secreto cuya misión era detener a cualquier amenaza de la paz y la prosperidad de la ciudad, hasta que te conocí y mi vida cobró un nuevo significado, porque mi misión era detenerte. Sí, parecía que el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, pero había algo más, ya no sólo se trataba de la eterna lucha del bien y el mal…  
  
Es difícil de explicar, tal como he comentado, eso de decir las cosas con palabras no se me da bien.  
  
La batalla se prolongó por un buen rato, en el fondo deseaba que esa batalla durara para siempre porque, con cada bofetada, con cada tirón de cabello y hasta con los mordiscos, sentía que podía decirle algo especial. Me hacía sentir vivo. Terminamos agotados y completamente embarrados de pastel, seguramente si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento… realmente no tengo ni idea de qué clase de cosas podrían pasarle por la mente, pero no importa, yo me sentía feliz en ese momento, me hacía feliz pelear, me hacía feliz que Heinz fuese mi enemigo, me hacía feliz estar con él… me hacía feliz ser incapaz de decírselo.  
  
Porque no había nada que decir con palabras.  
  
Sólo con hechos.  
  
Fui feliz hasta que abrió la boca.  
  
“Perry el ornitorrinco, si es  _nuestro_  aniversario entonces, yo también puedo formular un deseo, ¿no es así?”  
  
Ni siquiera había soplado la vela, me lo lanzó tal cual, pero no creo que los tecnicismos le importasen en ese momento.  
  
“Pues bien, lo único que deseo es…”  
  
Me tomó por el costado, suavemente, y me pegó contra su cuerpo. No estoy seguro de que el agotamiento fuese lo único que me impidiese negarme.  
  
“Lo que deseo es…”  
  
Me miró directamente. Había algo misterioso… mágico… en el azul de sus ojos.  
  
“Deseo que siempre estés a mi lado, porque contigo hasta los momentos más amargos se vuelven dulces, porque contigo nunca tengo miedo de estar solo de nuevo.”  
  


_Algo dentro de mí comienza a romperse._

  
“Quiero estar contigo, Perry el ornitorrinco, porque yo…”  
  


_¿Por qué comienzo a sentirme lastimado? Por favor, Heinz, para._

  
“Te quiero Perry, sí, eso. Te quiero mucho. Tú y Vanessa son lo único bonito que tengo, pero el cariño que te tengo es completamente diferente al que siento por mi hija. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes algo que no puedes explicar con palabras? Pues eso me pasa contigo, pero ya no tengo miedo de intentar expresarlo… Te quiero y te quiero siempre a mi lado.”  
  
Recuerdo a Candace soñar y suspirar pensando en que Jeremy le susurra esa palabra; luego, se imagina que le dice otra en la que me aterra pensar. Toma su peluche de Pato Momo y dice que no hay palabras más fantásticas que aquellas… Te quero, te am…  
  
Y me aterro. No se supone que esto deba estar pasando, aquellas palabras que caen como balde de agua helada. Recuerdo quién soy, recuerdo quién es él y cuál es nuestro papel. No se supone que entre los némesis se deban querer… y me lo ha dicho tal cual.  _Te quiero_. Y yo… ¿Qué sentía? Tal vez en otras circunstancias, en otra dimensión, yo podría abrazarlo para poderle decir “yo también te quiero.” Pero aquí, ahora, no debería ser, no así.  
  
Aquello estaba... mal.  
  
Me solté rápidamente y retrocedí. Sentí pánico y estoy seguro que eso era lo que reflejaba su mirada en aquel momento.  
  
“¿Qué… que pasa, Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?”  
  
Me di la media vuelta y comencé a preparar el jet-pack.  
  
“Es-espera , ¿es que no te gustó el pastel? Si quedó grumoso te juro que ha sido culpa de Norm.”  
  
No podía decirle que era culpa del pastel, no podía decirle nada.  
  
“No… no te vayas, por favor.”  
  
Sus lágrimas me lastimaban más que sus palabras. El aparato estaba listo y mis pies se separaron del suelo.  
  
“¡No me dejes, hoy no puedo odiarte!”  
  
Y me fui, con los sentimientos heridos y el corazón roto. ¿Por qué es que simplemente no puedo aceptar esas palabras de su parte? Tal vez soy demasiado conservador, o demasiado idiota.  
  
Lo que yo hubiese deseado en ese momento es que no hubieses palabra alguna para que así, nuestro odio fuese la única forma de querernos.


	8. Rosas

Te miras al espejo para cerciorarte que todo se encontraba el orden: el cabello relamido y perfectamente peinado, los dientes limpios, el saco abotonado. Nunca te habías sentido tan elegante, ni siquiera el día de tu boda. Sabes que Charlene se moriría de envía si te viera y hasta piensas que es buena idea tomarte una foto, sólo por si las dudas.  
  
Pero no es  _su_  opinión la que te preocupa. Te preguntas qué diría  _él_  si te viese así. Supones que nada, él nunca dice nada, no con palabras; pero algo muy dentro de colma y lo imaginas levantando su pulgar como signo de aprobación.  
  
No deseas nada más que ser de su agrado.  
  
Lanzas semejante suspiro que termina empañando el cristal, los nervios te comen y las manos te sudan. Sabes que  _ese_  debe ser el día, el día en que por fin le vas a dejar las cosas en claro. Ya no puedes soportar viviendo con una mentira ni seguir acallando la verdad. Llevas  _años_  de arrepentimiento, soñando con las infinitas posibilidades de habérselo dicho mucho antes. ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido? ¿Orgullo? No, realmente tú nunca has tenido de eso, dignidad menos.  
  
No querías perderlo y te callaste por miedo. Es hasta hoy que te piensas: ¿y qué más puedo perder?  
  
Sales confidente del departamento rumbo a la florería. Camino abajo, dejas de sentirte en Danville o en cualquier parte del mundo; entras en un vórtice de luz, como un ensueño en el que vas sin rumbo a ningún lugar para llegar a algún lado, donde el tiempo y el espacio no importan y sólo existes tú…  
  
Te perdiste tanto en aquella sensación que tardaste tres cuadras en darte cuenta que habías perdido el rumbo y que, tras de ti, habías dejado una estela de caos vial.  
  
Entras y vas directo con la señorita del mostrador. Le pides un ramo de rosas. Sí, rosas. De todas las flores que existen te has ido por la opción más obvia, cursi y trillada de todas. Le llevarás rosas como lo haría un adolescente con su primer amor. Y lo harás porque en el fondo sabes que eres más  _rosa_  que esas flores y que nada te dará más alegría que entregarle ese ramo sin que otros te juzguen por ello.  
  
Te las envuelven en un delicado papel celofán y tomas el ramo con la misma delicadeza con la que tomaste hace mucho a Vanessa entre sus brazos. Pagas, por una vez en la vida sin rechistar, el monto acordado y sales del local.  
  
No quieres que tu mala suerte te juegue en contra, que de sobra sabes que tus posibilidades de éxito son tan nulas que tu “jackpoint” debe valer millones. Así que decides gastar lo último del pago del mes en tomar un taxi hasta el lugar de su encuentro.  
  
Esos diez minutos se transforman en el mayor momento de incertidumbre de tu vida. Te sientes más estúpido de lo normal, te sientes frustrado, superado y vencido por un miedo incierto. Por una fracción de nada crees que la mejor opción es aventarte del auto en movimiento y regresar como perro con la cola entre las patas porque nada de lo que harás tiene caso, como nunca lo tuvo en el pasado.  
  
Pero todo lo que haces es lanzar un efímero suspiro y esperar…  
  
Por fin llegas al lugar, apenas el taxi arranca te conviertes en la única alma en varios metros a tu alrededor. Avanzas con el ramo pegado al pecho tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, como si alguien más tuviese un aparato de rayos-x y te diese pena que descubriesen que el corazón estaba por volcarse y salirse de su sitio.  
  
Avanzas varios metros más.  
  
Y por fin… llegas a su encuentro.  
  
Te plantas de lleno frente a él, quedándote en absoluto silencio. Sientes que estás a punto de quebrarte porque las piernas se te vuelven de papel, pero estás consciente de que éste es tu momento y no puedes fallarle —a ti, a él, a ambos—.  
  
Por fin, tus sabios susurran su nombre.  _Perry_  se vuelve la palabra más bella y significante en ese instante. Sientes la garganta seca y los ojos húmedos, todavía te impera esa sensación de darte la media vuelta para pretender que todo será mejor si no dices nada, porque siempre que hablas es para echarlo todo a perder.  
  
—Yo… lo siento tanto.  
  
Te hincas en señal de respeto, para que puedas ser digno merecedor de su perdón.  
  
—Todos estos años… jamás… me atreví a decírtelo. Sospecho que ya lo sabías, siempre fuiste listo, ¿sabes? Pero… de todos modos.  
  
El sentimiento se apodera de ti, cada molécula de tu ser y te hace vibrar en una explosión de sensaciones. Aun así, lo haces y das todo por apenas derramar una escueta lágrima cálida que cae lentamente por su mejilla.  
  
—Debí decírtelo, Perry. Decirte lo… mucho que deseaba llamarte “ _mi Perry_ ”.  
  
Cual tributo, le dejas el ramo de rosas a tus pies. Apenas un insignificante gesto por todos esos años de riñas y peleas sin sentido, ni siquiera era una gratificación equivalente a todas esas tardes que lo hiciste rabiar y lo sacaste de sus casillas. Estabas seguro que esa era la clase de sentimientos que le provocabas.  
  
—Te quiero mucho, Perry. Mi lindo y adorado Perry.  
  
Te acercas a él como nunca lo hiciste.  
  
Le sostienes.  
  
Y das un beso…  
  
 _Sobre aquella loseta de mármol fino, frío, húmedo._  
  
—Me quisiste alguna vez, ¿Perry?  
  
No obtienes respuesta alguna, en el lugar no hay nadie más que tus viejos fantasmas e inseguridades.  
  
Por una vez, sonríes.  
  
—Tan comunicativo como siempre —te ríes con dolor; tanto, que no puedes evitar llorar—. Pero no importa, ya no. De verdad. Sólo quería decírtelo.  
  
Te levantas con dificultad y te sacudes las motas de tierra y polvo del pantalón. Antes de irte vuelves a echarle una mirada, la que siempre te llevas al final de esas visitas, esa directa a su nombre grabado en piedra para darte la media vuelta y emprender un largo camino a casa…  
  
Preguntándote: “¿Y si le hubieses dicho antes, algo hubiese cambiado?” Quizás no, en realidad, es posible que sólo hubieses acelerado el proceso. Tal vez lo único que te recriminas es que ya nunca verás un pequeño grabado al margen de la lápida…  
  
“Con cariño, siempre. Doofenshmirtz”.


	9. Problemas mecánicos

Para Heinz Doofenshmirtz, la vida sería más fácil si las relaciones personales fuesen simple maquinaria, de ese modo sus problemas matrimoniales se hubiesen reducido a un problema mecánico. Bastaría con cambiar una pieza para tener la relación perfecta y, tal vez con un sencillo ajuste de tuercas, su ex no le estaría hablando cada semana para regañarlo sobre sus excéntricos gastos. Incluso, su relación con Perry el ornitorrinco sería más placentera, unos cuantos arreglos y el agente secreto no tumbaría la puerta ni le daría coletazos justo en la nariz.  
  
Y no era una mala idea, para nada, incluso el nombre de "Perry el ornitocyborg" sonaba bien. ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?! En el pasado, había intentado por diferentes medios poner al agente secreto del lado del mal, pero sin ningún éxito duradero; tal vez era porque la maldad y los ornitorrincos no se mezclaban bien, pero todo aquel que pase mucho tiempo viendo películas sabrá que los cyborgs y el mal son tan buenos compañeros como el pan y la mantequilla…  
  
O al menos, la mayoría de las veces. El doctor no tardó en recordar que Norm no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de la tecnología a su servicio y que si no fuera por esos panecillos hace meses que se hubiese desecho de él. Pensó y pensó, ¿qué errores cometió con su creación? ¡Claro! Lo había hecho demasiado humano, tanto que ahora se interesaba en tener cosas como citas.  
  
Humm… ese desperfecto iba a tomarle más que un cambio de cableado y si quería que su plan resultase, todo debía sintetizarse a la placa base y a los transistores, al voltaje y a la programación del firmware. Esas eran las cosas que él comprendía perfectamente. Y, como resultado, tendría una máquina sin sentimientos pero altamente efectiva en el cumplimiento de su labor de mantener el apartamento siempre limpio… ¡Ah... por su puesto, para conquistar el Área Limítrofe!  
  
Así, en su mente comenzó a hacer los cálculos necesarios para la creación de su proyecto y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con problemas cruciales: ¿Había chips que fuesen verdaderamente eficaces para la detección de sabores? ¿A qué frecuencia exacta se encontraba el "krrkrr" que siempre hacía? ¿Cuál seria la ecuación diferencial para determinar el límite entre oír el monólogo y entrar en acción? Tampoco tardó en caer en la cuenta que eso no importaba, porque el objetivo era crear un cyborg fácil de mantener y sin afectos. Mucho menor fue el tiempo en que decidió desistir de aquella idea.  
  
Al final, él comprendería a la máquina pero ¿quién lo entendería a él? Después de todo, sus traumas emocionales eran más complejos que cualquier desperfecto mecánico y Perry era todo un experto en arreglarlos.


	10. Días de enfermedad

Perry tenía un buen motivo para acudir lo más rápido posible donde su enemigo. Era cierto que en ocasiones sus inventos llegaban a representar una verdadera amenaza para el Área Limítrofe, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo peligrosos que podían tornarse para él ( pese a haber demostrado una cualidad de supervivencia que hasta el mismísimo Wile E. Coyote envidiaría, la próxima explosión podría convertirse en la última).   
  
Aquella visión terrorífica lo confirmaba: Su cabello, más desarreglado que de costumbre, se había convertido en una maraña de hilos rojos; su cara era de color azul dando la impresión de quien ha caído en agua helada; su nariz ahora era un pico, no muy diferente al suyo; sus brazos hasta la altura del codo tenían unas franjas negras cual víbora y la otra mitad se alternaban en el blanco y el azul; del obligo hasta llegar a los calzoncillos (justo ahora acababa de caer en la cuenta de la ropa interior,  _esa noche no iba a dormir_ ) de un chillón amarillo con manchas verdes mientras que los pies eran multicolor.  
  
Eso que está frente a sus ojos parecía sacado de una caricatura de los cincuentas, ¿qué clase de artefacto tan raro habrá construido esta vez? Se preguntó.  
  
—Perry el ornitorrinco, llegas justo a tiempo, seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué me veo así si Halloween está tan lejano, verás, se trata de una extraña enfermedad de Gimmelshtump… tuve que ir por unos papeles pero no quiero aburrirte con una aventura legal que duro ocho horas y… en fin… se llama Karikaturitis y es bastante contagiosa.  
  
Perry retrocedió lentamente.  
  
—Descuida, por alguna razón la enfermedad no afecta a los ornitorrincos.  
  
Esta vez lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.  
  
—También debe alegrarte que justamente la cura implica a esta clase de animales.  
  
Definitivamente no le gustaba cómo sonaba.  
  
—Específicamente un beso de un ornitorrinco.  
  
Dudó de la afirmación de Doofenshmirtz.  
  
—¡Vamos, adelante! ¡Hazlo por tu peor enemigo!  
  
La expresión de Perry estaba entre disgusto y el asco, definitivamente no se rebajaría a hacer algo como eso y mucho menos teniendo esa pinta tan… extraña (no podía pensar en lo feo porque Doof siempre había sido feo).  
  
—Sabía que te negarías, por eso he construido esto… ¡Admira el beso-inador! Una vez que te dispare con esto te convertirás en toda una máquina de besar, podrías besar a más bebes que mi hermano Roger en todo un día de campaña y, una vez que esté mejor, estarás tan ocupado besando sapos que no habrá quien me detenga para conquistar ¡el Área Limítrofe!  
  
Por una vez en su vida a Perry le importó poco la ciudad, en verdad le desagradaba la idea y no se dejaría vencer por nada; para su desgracia, en ese momento se percató que sus pies se encontraban atados con una agujeta gigante, ¿sería este el fin de su dignidad?  
  
—Por cierto, ¿sabías que las puntas de las agujetas se llaman acetatos? Curioso, ¿no?  
  
El doctor disparó el rayo, pero la ágil criatura logró saltar lo suficiente como para que este se impactara justo en la agujeta haciendo que cobrara vida y poco a poco comenzó a desatarse para que los acetatos pudiesen besarse como si fuesen serpientes. Con completa movilidad, pudo esquivar cada uno de los disparos fácilmente, uno terminó reflejándose en el espejo y le pareció que se redirigió en dirección a su hogar. Para su suerte, el último rayo cayó en una planta carnívora gigante que Heinz compró por internet (¿cómo es que no la había notado antes si era enorme?), esta mutó de alguna forma como para que las raíces salieran de la maceta y le permitirán andar, dirigiéndose al inador que en un intento de beso terminó por comerse el aparato entero y a su creador.  
  
Con una misión más y un disgusto menos, Perry salió a toda prisa mientras oía el tradicional: “¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco!”  
  
Al día siguiente, Perry se preparaba para cualquier… casi cualquier eventualidad, pero el transmisor no sonó en un buen rato, pasaron las horas y nada. Era extraño que a esas horas no hubiese recibido el llamado de Monograma, tal vez Carl había confundido sus reportes con los de Pinky por accidente como hacía un mes, así que llamó para estar seguro.  
  
—Oh, hola Agente P, hoy estas de suerte —se sorprendió mucho oír esto ¿a qué se refería?—. Ya debes saber que Doofenshmirtz es presa de una extraña enfermedad desde ayer. Según nuestro informe, hoy se sintió lo suficientemente mal como para no planear nada, suponemos que en cuanto mejore regresará a sus actividades normales, hasta que eso pase tienes el día libre, yo que tú aprovecharía considerando que no te damos vacaciones.  
  
Con eso terminó la llamada y comenzó la preocupación del ornitorrinco, ¿en verdad esa enfermedad era tan terrible? Porque salvo la extraña apariencia, no notó ningún otro cambio. Decidió aguardar más tiempo, pero los minutos se volvieron horas y cuando recuperó la noción del tiempo ya estaba atardeciendo. Tal vez si hubiese aceptado su petición… ¡En qué estaba pensando! No, para nada, seguro ya mañana estaría mejor.  
  
Amaneció nuevamente, los chicos ya habían desayunado y se encontraban en el patio construyendo otro invento; de nueva cuenta el transmisor no sonaba. Otro agente lo hubiese visto con buena cara y se diría a sí mismo que un breve respiro de la rutina a nadie hacía mal… ¡Pero no a expensas de la enfermedad de su némesis! Corrió a su guarida para poder hacer una consulta rápida sobre el padecimiento…  
  
Karikaturitis… extraña enfermedad descubierta en blablabla…. Síntomas… la primera manifestación de la enfermedad empezaba con la coloración del cuerpo y apariciones de manchas y rayas, si no se trataba a tiempo entonces la enfermedad empeoraba terriblemente con fiebre, alucinaciones con cabezas de bebé gigantes, mal olor de pies (ese no le preocupaba, Heinz ya padecía de eso de todos modos), gusto por el reggaetón y… ¡¿La muerte?!  
  
Eso último lo aterró mucho más que el síntoma anterior… ¿Sería ya muy tarde para él? Siguió leyendo. Cura…  
  
El beso de un ornitorrinco.  
  
Inhaló bastante aíre, tomó su fedora y se dirigió a donde todos los días; después de todo, la vida de su enemigo era más importante que su orgullo.  
  
Esta vez entró por la ventana abierta y escuchó un ruido cacofónico que se hacía pasar por música, venía de una pequeña radio sobre una cómoda al lado de su cama. Postrado, yacía su némesis cubierto totalmente por manchitas verdes y balbuceando cosas inentendibles…. Safdsadfsg perrea mami fsagsas… ¡Estaba hablando en lenguas! Apagó rápidamente la radio.  
  
—Perry el ornitorrinco… ¿Has venido a visitarme? Coff, coff, me siento muy mal, la fiebre y las visiones no me dejan dormir y hasta creo que el mal olor de los pies empeoró… Coff, coff.  
  
Eran todos los síntomas antes de que él…  
  
—Vanessa se ofreció a cuidarme desde antier en la noche pero me negué, la enfermedad es muy contagiosa y no he dejado que nadie más me vea. Fue extraño, ayer me sentí demasiado mal como para levantarme de la cama pero lo peor del día fue quedarme con las ganas de construir algo y combatir contigo… ¿Al menos tú pasaste bien tu día libre?  
  
La pregunta hizo sentir a Perry aún más incómodo que el día anterior.  
  
—Perry, ¿podrías cerrar la ventana? Tengo frío, mucho frío…  
  
Tenía que hacer algo y ya. Se trepó a la cama para quedar justo frente a él.  
  
—¿Perry?  
  
Un movimiento rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta qué estaba pasando, el ornitorrinco besó su nariz, con eso todas las manchas desaparecieron mas no los extraños colores, al parecer la enfermedad había avanzado lo suficiente como para ceder ante un beso dado de mala gana.  
  
—Si te sirve de algo, las madres suelen dar un beso en a frente a sus hijos enfermos, o al menos eso era lo que mamá hacía con Roger, a mí solo me lanzaban el tenedor y me sentía bien cuando no me daba en el ojo.  
  
Intento hacerlo mejor que a vez anterior, pasó suavemente su mano sobre la frente de Heinz y le dio un cálido beso. Con ello la fiebre y resto de los síntomas se fueron… salvo por los colores.  
  
¡¿Pero qué rayos?! El agente estaba molesto consigo mismo, hizo lo mejor que pudo y, aun así, la enfermedad se negaba a abandonar ese cuerpo, iba a necesitar un arma de mayor calibre.  
  
Pero eso implicaba que…  
  
Le tapó los ojos…  
  
Se tapó los ojos…  
  
Pensó en todos los momentos lindos que habían tenido juntos…  
  
Y procedió a darle la cura.  
  
  
Al ver la luz de nuevo, Doof notó que su fealdad era la misma de siempre, estaba curado o tal vez no del todo porque sentía el corazón latiendo muy rápido, aunque no recordaba que las taquicardias fueran parte del padecimiento.   
  
—Muchas gracias, Perry el… ¿Perry?  
  
El agente había abandonado el edificio a toda velocidad.  
  
  
  
Otro día y otro plan para conquistar el área limítrofe si no era que Perry se lo impedía. Como todas las mañanas, se quebraba la cabeza recordando un suceso trágico que contar y cuando todo estaba listo, su enemigo no llegaba. Espero otro rato y nada. Para asegurarse que no fuese nada malo, prendió la computadora, entró fácilmente a los registros de la O.S.B.A. y encontró lo siguiente:  
  
  


Agente P

Nombre: Perry

Animal: Ornitorrinco

Status: Enfermo. Calartitis.

  
  
Buscó más datos sobre aquella enfermedad y encontró que era un padecimiento que hacía que los ornitorrincos activos no hicieran gran cosa y eso de salvar la ciudad sí que era una cosa importante.  
  
¿La cura? Oh…  
  
Buscó entre los archivos la posible ubicación del agente, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda marcha a buscarlo.


	11. No hago ventanas

"Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados" era el jingle que Perry siempre escuchaba cuando llegaba al edificio, pero el breve corte musical que sonaba cuando entraba directamente a la habitación de su enemigo era menos evidente, con el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos era difícil notarlo.  
  
—Bravo, Perry el ornitorrinco, bravo. Justo acababa de limpiarla, ¿sabes? —El mandil y el limpiavidrios no lo dejaban mentir—. ¿Tú te crees que yo hago ventanas o qué? Estoy harto de que siempre entres destruyendo todo. ¿Y las llaves que te di? Seguro ya las perdiste.  
  
En realidad, las había tirado pensando que se trataba de una trampa.  
  
— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero de la pensión se me va arreglando todo lo que rompes? Ten por seguro que con ese dinero podría pagarle a Vanessa una buena universidad. Ah, ahora voy a tener que limpiar los restos, hazte a un lado.  
  
Esta vez sí que lo había hecho molestar, tal vez lo mejor era retirarse hasta que se le pasara el coraje.  
  
— ¡Hey, hey! Yo no te dicho que te vayas, esta vez no pienso pagar ni un solo centavo, así que empieza a desembolsar, señor entro-por-donde-se-me-pegue-la-gana.  
  
Sin más remedio, Perry sacó la cartera y le entregó la paga del mes, al fin él no tenía necesidad real de dinero.  
  
—Así que esto es lo que te pagan por jugar a ser el héroe, ¿no? Bueno, no está nada mal, creo que esto nos alcanza para ir a almorzar al buffet de todo lo que pueda comer, llevo toda la mañana haciendo quehacer y no pienso luchar con el estómago vacío.  
  
¿Era broma? ¿No se supone que ese dinero era para la compostura?  
  
—Sí, el arreglo es importante pero hoy sirven burritos… y los burritos son burritos. Ven, a ti también te encantarán.  
  
¡Oh, Heinz! Se decía para sí Perry, eres tan despilfarrador que deberías considerar el hacer ventanas para sacar los gastos del mes.


	12. Oasis Paraiso

_♪Oasis Paraíso, el mejor lugar para olvidar los problemas,_

_Oasis Paraíso, donde los fatigados vienen a descansar,_

_Oasis Paraíso, ahí donde todos sus sueños se harán realidad♪_

  
  
  
Lo único cierto era que nunca más debía comprar boletos por internet. El afrodisíaco lugar de confort resultó ser un motelucho de quinta en medio del desierto. Al entrar, la señorita (¿o señor? Era tan pero tan fea que hasta los ciegos se quedarían mudos describiendo lo horrible que era) de la recepción le pidió dar sus datos:  
  
—¿Nombre?  
  
—Heinz Doofenshmirtz.  
  
—¿James Rutenmisch?  
  
—No, no. He-inz Doof-en-shmirtz.  
  
—¿Janes Cuttenmich?  
  
—¡Que soy…! Mejor tenga mi credencia.  
  
—Ah, sí, sí… cómo sea… veamos… su cuarto es el 19, llave y si siente que se muere por favor tenga la decencia de no hacerlo el lunes porque hasta el domingo lavamos las sábanas. Qué tenga buena estancia en el Hotel Oasis Paraíso.  
  
En vista de que ningún botones vendría por su equipaje, tomó sus maletas y sorteó entre los tablones levantados del piso para llegar a la habitación. Ya veía porque el lema decía “olvidar tus problemas” ya que el lugar estaba tan devastado que el pensar en cómo no pescar una infección era más que suficiente como para acordarte por qué rayos habías ido a parar a semejante sitio en primer lugar.  
  
Pero la virtud de Doofenshmirtz era la de recordar las cosas malas de la vida, así que al entrar dejó sus pertenencias a un lado, abrió la ventana y se tumbó lastimándose en el proceso sobre una cama de piedra.  
  
—Al menos aquí no me molestará Perry el ornitorrinco.  
  
Las rutinas no eran el principal problema, aunque como buen Drusselsteniano el cambio no era algo a lo que se adaptara fácilmente. Necesitaba un cambio y un poco más de intimidad, que ser monitoreado por la O.S.B.A a cada momento y recibir visitas que rompen la puerta lo empezaba a estresar, aunque no más que la idea de que Perry se había vuelto el único motivo de su existencia.  
  
Y es que siempre era Perry esto y Perry lo otro, hacer los planes para Perry y limpiar el desastre por luchar contra Perry, alegarse porque Perry llegara y enojarse porque Perry echaba todo a perder. No era que no quisiera verlo más, pero quería otros aires…  
  
Y hablando de aires, tuvo que cerrar la ventana por la gran cantidad de polvo y mosquitos que estaban entrando. Claramente, la medicina iba a hacerle más daño que la enfermedad.  
  
Al poco rato fue a la dichosa piscina, pero no encontró más que arenas movedizas, por lo menos fue un buen ejercicio ya que tuvo que nadar como loco para no ser tragado por ellas y la sesión gratis de masaje en el spa fue bastante gratificante porque, aunque el barro estaba saturado de pasto seco y bichos muertos, al menos estaba lo bastante fresco como para mitigar el calor. El lugar era infernal, de eso no había duda, pero de cierto era mejor que en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su vida.  
  
Despertó tras una larga siesta, aunque no se sentía mucho mejor, le faltaba algo más que un buen aire acondicionado, así que decidió salir del hotel. Después de varios intentos por pedir un aventón y fallar por no tener las piernas lo suficientemente lampiñas, emprendió un viaje hasta la tienda más cercana, pero el sol no iba a permitirle avanzar demasiado. Completamente exhausto, sintió que se desplomaba, mas no el duro golpe contra el suelo. Alguien le estaba sosteniendo.  
  
¿Perry el ornitorrinco? No, debía ser un espejismo, pero los espejismos no hacían "krrrkrrr", así que tenía que tratarse de él.  
  
El agente sacó una botella de agua de su sombrero, asombrosamente estaba fresca, decir que le supo a gloria se queda corto.  
  
—Pero, ¿cómo me encontraste? No le dije a nadie que vendría y fui cuidadoso para abandonar la ciudad.  
  
El agente le enseño el holograma de la captura de pantalla de la página donde había comprado sus boletos.  
  
—Rayos, olvidé apagar la computado… Un momento ¿quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi apartamento cuando yo no estoy? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ser tan invasivo con mi privacidad? Fue por eso mismo que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de ti.  
  
Aunque su expresión no fue muy clara, la frase había sido bastante hiriente para Perry. Monograma no había ordenado su búsqueda y la decisión de atravesar buena parte del país para buscarlo había sido propia.  
  
—Es-espera, Perry el ornitorrinco, yo… no estoy diciendo que te odie… bueno sí, pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, es sólo que… yo…  
  
El daño ya estaba hecho, Perry avanzó un par de metros sin mirar atrás.  
  
—Si quieres podemos regresar al hotel y pasar el fin de semana juntos, la verdad es que no la estoy pasando tan bien yo solo.  
  
Se detuvo, pero el científico no estaba seguro de si estaba considerando la oferta o ya se había cansado. Tras una minúscula pausa el pequeño mamífero siguió avanzando.  
  
—Bien, entonces si no vienes conmigo por las buenas, será por las malas.  
  
Y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña pistola de rayos laser (nunca salgan de casa sin una de ellas) y comenzó a disparar. Perry reaccionó rápido y fácilmente esquivó todos los disparos para meterle una buena patada voladora que lo mandó cuesta abajo por una duna; siguió rodando hasta caer en… ¿una charca de agua?  
  
—Vaya, un verdadero oasis, ¡Ey, Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿No quieres echarte un chapuzón? Seguro que a ti te hace más falta.  
  
No hubiese aceptado la invitación de no ser cierta, el salto se convirtió en una zambullida olímpica. Los eternos enemigos retozaban como peces y después de una pequeña competencia de quién aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua (no es necesario poner quién ganó, ¿verdad?), ambos tomaron un coco de las palmeras para descasar a la sombra.  
  
En aquel lugar, en medio de la nada, habían encontrado el verdadero Oasis Paraíso, no sólo por el lugar, sino porque estaban juntos gozando de él. Cuando comenzó anochecer, ambos regresaron al hotel a pasar lo que quedaba del fin de semana.


	13. Las pequeñas mentiras

Heinz era un gran mentiroso y no porque fuese bueno en ello, sino porque lo hacía todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿qué genio del mal no lo hace? La mentira es un recurso cuando de provocar dolor y sufrimiento se trata…  
  
Aunque también sirve para justo lo contrario.  
  
“Me temo que el auto se ha descompuesto, tendrás que usar el transporte público y sabes que deja de pasar a las ocho.”  ** _Mentía_.**  No deseaba que Vanessa fuera a esa fiesta por temor a que algo le pasara.  
  
“¡Norm, cerebro de maní! Si no fuera porque más o menos sabes cocinar hace tiempo me hubiese desecho de ti.”  _ **Mentía**_. Tenerlo le había sido más útil de lo esperado y además de ser un siervo leal, sus panecillos eran de lo mejor que había comido en muchos años, pero se negaba a aceptarlo porque ninguna de sus creaciones debía estar por encima de él.  
  
“Por favor Rodney, sólo un simio malabareando navajas podría estar celoso por ese invento de segunda.”  _ **Mentía**_. Se moría de celos porque no se le había ocurrido primero un artefacto tan brillante.  
  
“¡Ja!, tengo más talento para gobernar una ciudad en la punta de la nariz que tú en todo tu horroroso cuerpo, Roger.”  _ **Mentía**_. La única vez que pudo hacerse del poder fue gracias a que su hermano le dio el puesto temporalmente y le había ido bastante mal; además, envidiaba su cuerpo atlético, por más ejercicio que hiciera ejercicio lo único que se le marcaba eran las costillas.  
  
Tal vez no había mentira más grande que: “Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco.” La verdad, es que era todo lo contrario, lo quería, mucho. Perry era su mejor y único amigo y gozaba demasiado pasar tiempo con él aunque fuera peleando; por mucho que se lastimaban, en el fondo no deseaba provocarle ningún daño mayor y cuando tenía problemas no dudaba en que él lo ayudaría. A veces, deseaba decirle la verdad, pero sabía que Perry le diría algo como “Ah... que bien, porque tú sólo eres mi enemigo”. Sí, ya sabía que él no hablab,a pero probablemente haría algo para expresarlo. Y seguramente también estaría mintiéndole.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, existía una mentira más grande, no una que le hubiese dicho a alguien, era una mentira para sí mismo, una cuya verdad jamás vería la luz:  
  
“Lo que siento por Perry es una simple amistad y nada más, ni que me fuera a  _enamorar_  de él.”  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Mentía_.**


	14. Aprender del enemigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Tiene varios dedazos y errores ortográficos a posta.

Definitivamente su trabajo era el mejor del mundo, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser un agente secreto? Luchar contra el mal, usar artefactos geniales, salvar a una chica linda de vez en cuando y todo sin que el vecino sospeche que no eres el afable vendedor de seguros que dices ser. Sí, definitivamente no hay nada mejor que eso, era el trabajo perfecto…  
  
Al menos hasta que llegaba el momento de redactar el informa anual.  
  
¿Quién fue el simpático que creyó que los ornitorrincos eran buenos escribiendo informes? Si los animales realmente supiesen escribir serían burócratas y no agentes secretos.  
  
El tan odiado día llegó y a Perry no le quedaba más opción más que sentarse frente a su computador consultando páginas sobre cómo escribir correctamente. Lamentaba que el lenguaje humano no se resumiera a un simple "krkkrrkrk" y ya.  
  
—Buenos días, Agente P —Saluda Monograma como casi todos los días—. Te recuerdo que hoy debe quedar tu informe… no me mires así, sabes que es un requisito administrativo que tiene el objetivo de analizar tu desempeño; además, es una oportunidad perfecta para aprender del enemigo.  
  
¿Aprender del enemigo? ¿Qué había que aprender de Doofenshmirtz? Si ya todos saben que es un cuarentón con muchos traumas y planes ridículos para intentar conquistar el Área Limítrofe; además, la mejor manera de aprender algo nuevo era con puños y patadas, no con un informe que muy seguramente se habían inventado para torturar a Carl, quien era el encargado de leerlos.  
  
Tras terminar la videoconferencia, el ornitorrinco meneó la cabeza, tronó los dedos y los puso sobre el teclado. La larga letanía de la burocracia empezaba.  
  
  


_Informe de verano_

_Agente P  
Danville_

 

_Enemigo asechado: HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ_

_Ocupación actual: Mantenido por su ex_

 

_El objetivo de mi enemigo es la conquista del área limítrofe pero sus intentos terminan en fracasos algunos gracias a mi otros por su torpeza. El doctor es terco como una mula (sin insultar al agente mula) y casi nunca logra nada relevante. habla mucho aveces sus historias son interesantes otras aburridas pero es parte de la rutina. Como observasión ay que estar al pendiente de sus inventos que pueden ser en verdad peligrosos.  
_

  
Seguramente los ensayos escolares de sus dueños superaban con creces su intento de documento, pero tenía cierto mérito que un monotrema pudiese siquiera agarrar una computadora. Releyó un par de veces lo escrito pero no estaba muy convencido de enviarlo, no por la cuestión de la dudosa ortografía sino porque dejaba parado a Heinz como un incompetente de lo peor.  
  
Aunque... ¿Acaso no era verdad lo que las líneas decían? Vaya que era torpe pero, ¿no es la constancia una de esas cosas que llaman virtud? Y si sus derrotas eran cosas de todos los días, ¿no era por el esfuerzo que él tenía que poner de su parte para que sus planes no tuviesen éxito? Debía reconocer que no siempre era tan fácil acceder al botón de autodestrucción.  
  
Abrió otro documento y de nuevo comenzó a escribir.  
  
  


_Mi enemigo es un caso cerio: todos los días planea algo malvado para conquistar la ciudad y todos los días debo acudir a impedirlo. El doctor Doofenshmirtz no es alguien del que uno podria temer pero algunos de sus inventos si que lo son y eso es lo que yo debo impedir.  
_

  
Vaya, nada mal para el primer párrafo, se notaba a leguas que estaba inspirado.  
  
  


_Nos enfrascamos en una lucha en la que he salido victorioso y sin embargo mi enemigo no se rinde y busca mejorar creando trampas más complejas. A la vista de muchos el doctor podria parecer alguien torpe pero hay que admitir que es una persona de gran intelecto cuyo punto debil es que se deja llevar muy rapido, saber eso es una gran ventaja.  
_

  
Era extraño, hasta no haber escrito eso no se había percatado de ello; Heinz era sumamente inteligente y creativo, por momentos hasta le recordaba a sus dueños y… quien sabe, tal vez llegaría muy lejos si decidiese usar sus conocimientos para el bien, pero ¡ah! Ese maldito pasado que tanto le aquejaba y que tan amargamente le contaba en sus letanías. Pobre Heinz.  
  
No… pobre no, no era lástima lo que sentía sino una verdadera admiración. Cualquier persona que se pueda considerar "normal" hace años se hubiese hundido en una horrenda depresión y viviría inmerso en la autocompasión y la futilidad, pero no él, no sus sueños y delirios de grandeza.  
  
  


_La variedad de sus inventos es tan grande como la de sus historias, puede no ser importante pero el doctor no ha tenido una vida fácil, no es algo para bajar la guardia pero es algo que debe tomarse en cuenta ya que conocer su historia me ha ayudado a entenderlo mejor y en ocasiones a saber como manejarlo sin usar la violencia (muy rara vez).  
_

  
No quería confesarlo pero hace tiempo que le había cogido cariño, que de no ser por cuestiones de trabajo y personales, más de una vez se hubiese acercado a él a confortarlo. No era lo correcto, pero era la realidad.  
  
  


_Para concluir me gustaría decir que disfruto mucho mi trabajo y que con todos los inconvenientes que trae el perseguir a alguien como él estoy feliz de hacer mi labor.  
_

  
Tras un breve descanso, suspiró y… envió el primer documento. Al fin y al cabo, él se llevaba el aprendizaje y Carl tendría menos que leer.


	15. Quedarse a cenar

¡Pero qué tarde se había hecho! Si cuando llegó apenas eran las once de la mañana, sólo a él debían tocarle enemigos cuyos planes malvados incluyeran construir un  _Monopoly_ a escala en el que el ganador de verdad pudiese quedarse con las propiedades; aunque ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, el verdadero genio malvado debía ser el creador del dichoso juego, ¡cómo se notaba que antes no había mucho en qué desperdiciar el tiempo!  
  
Afortunadamente, tras ganarle en la partida que duró horas, todas las propiedades regresaron a su lugar, incluyendo la casa de sus dueños. No estaba seguro si se trataba de una coincidencia o si se habría dado cuenta que… no, su enemigo era lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar esa clase de detalles.  
  
Momento… ¡¿Por qué ahora no estaban en el edificio?! La última propiedad era su casa, es posible que al destruir el inador los hubiese teletransportado a ellos también.  
  
—¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco, a ti y a todos los juegos de mesa! Espera, ¿dónde estamos? Bueno no importa, se ha hecho de noche, tengo hambre y necesito ir al baño, tocaré en esa puerta, con suerte también me puedan dar un buen plato.  
  
Al ver que señalaba su casa, Perry respondió con una fuerte patada en la cara, que por desgracia hizo volar al pobre científico hasta estrellarse en la puerta. Al momento, una cara muy familiar fue quien abrió.  
  
—Buenas noch… Oiga, ¿está usted bien?  
  
—No realmente, un ornitorrinco me ha ganado en un juego de mesa y encima me ha golpeado… Eh… ¿No la conozco de algún lado?  
  
—Heinz… ¿Heinz Doofenshmirtz?  
  
Su pequeño hámster mental siguió dando vueltitas hasta desfallecer, lo habitual cuando era incapaz de recordar una cara seguida de un nombre.  
  
—¡Soy yo, Linda!  
  
—¡Oh, si, ya recuerdo! Salimos una vez y luego me dejaste y te volviste famosa, siempre pasa eso con mis ex, ahora que lo pienso.  
  
—¿Y ya dominaste el Área Limítrofe? —preguntó sin poder evitar reír.  
  
—Todavía ando trabajando en eso y hoy estuve a punto de conseguirlo hasta que P…  
  
—Oh, ahí estás Perry, lo estábamos buscando desde la tarde. ¿Lo has encontrado?  
  
Para su asombro, lo que ella levantaba no era a un ornitorrinco-agente-secreto, era un ornitorrinco horrible con cara de bobo que de seguro no hacía gran cosa.  
  
—¡Pero… pero! ¿A dónde se ha…?  
  
—Chicos, vengan acá, un viejo conocido ha encontrado a Perry.  
  
Antes de que pudiera murmurar otra cosa, unos chicos de aparentemente diez años aparecieron bajo su mirada. Uno era pelirrojo; el más alto tenía el cabello verde y unos ojos peculiares.  
  
—Perry, nos tenías muy preocupados, siempre regresas a la hora de comer —exclamó el niño de cabeza triangular—. ¿Usted lo trajo a casa, señor?  
  
En ese momento, el pequeño mamífero se moría por dentro, no había podido huir y ahora sentía tan desprotegido, había encontrado su hogar, su punto débil… ¡Era su fin!  
  
—No me digas señor, niño, yo he terminado aquí de pura casualidad... aunque podía jurar que venía con otro Perry.  
  
—¿Otro Perry?  
  
—Sí, no sabía que todos los ornitorrincos se llamaban Perry.  
  
Hace un momento había pensado que era distraído, ahora agradecía que fuese estúpido.  
  
—¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Sería muy lindo platicar un poco después de tanto tiempo.  
  
¡No! Perry no podía permitir que algo tan atroz sucediese, pero como mascota torpe no podía hacer más que gruñir.  
  
—Pobre Perry, seguro que se muere de hambre, ven conmigo amigo —aun retorciéndose, tuvo que ceder ante su dueño.  
  
La escena era surreal, Heinz en su casa, compartiendo la mesa con su familia y él sentado en una silla para bebes pensando en el peor escenario posible: ¡¿Qué diría Monograma si viera eso?! Su trabajo, su integridad y su familia estaban en máximo peligro, ante todo lo estaba matando la impotencia; aunque pudiese escabullirse, simplemente no podía aparecer con su fedora para mandarlo al otro lado del mundo si era necesario. De todos modos, no le quitaría los ojos de encima y ante la más mínima provocación… él… él… ya vería que hacer.  
  
Heinz alzó las manos…  
  
" _¡Oh no, oh no, oh no!"_  
  
…y bostezó.  
  
El próximo movimiento podía ser el definitivo… tal vez.  
  
—¿Te volviste médico? —preguntó Linda.  
  
—¿Lo dices por la bata? No, soy científico… pero no un científico loco.  
  
—Vaya, veo que sigues conservando tu buen humor.  
  
—Soy un científico malvado.  
  
—Siempre has tenido mucha imaginación, deberías ser escritor.  
  
—¿Y usted inventa cosas? —Phineas no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, después de todo en la televisión los científicos se la pasaban creando de todo.  
  
Perry sabía que la conversación había pasado de chismes de los ex a algo peligroso, si Heinz le decía sobre sus inadores, muy posiblemente sus dueños deducirían cómo era que la mayoría de sus inventos desaparecían y posteriormente encontrarían que su mascota era un agente secreto. Después de todo, Phineas y Ferb eran unos genios, sobre Candance no estaba tan seguro.  
  
—Algo así, yo…  
  
—¡Perry, bájate de la mesa! —gritó la pelirroja en quien justamente estaba pensando.  
  
—Cariño, seguro Perry no se ha podido aguantar las ganas de probar el asado —dijo Laurance en defensa del animal.  
  
—Claro, nadie cocina como mamá —afirmó Phineas con una gran sonrisa.  
  
—No es necesario que me adulen cuando hay visitas.  
  
—El amor de una madre es el mejor aderezo que existe —Ferb siempre sabía qué decir en las escasas ocasiones que hablaba.  
  
—Pues si en verdad está tan sabroso no me sentiré mal por ver el fondo de la cazuela —Y ante los ojos de todos, Doof se abalanzó sobre la olla. Perry no sabía si sentir pena ajena o asco.  
  
Hubo un momento en que Perry se sintió más tranquilo, tal vez era porque tenía el estómago lleno de la mejor cena de su vida o tal vez… Curioso, si hace tan sólo un instante se moría de pánico viendo a su no-tan-malvado enemigo compartiendo la misma mesa, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que se encontraba pasando una linda velada con su familia.  
  
Familia, esa la palabra clave.  
  
Su chillona voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Saben, yo… no quisiera hablar mucho de mi familia pero tengo un amigo, un buen amigo; curiosamente también se llama Perry…  
  
A Heinz se le daba bien lo de contar historias y durante un buen rato tuvo a toda la familia Flinn-Fletcher con la boca abierta. Parecía un niño pequeño que regresaba del colegio tras las vacaciones navideñas para presumirles a sus compañeros todos los regalos que Santa le había traído. No podía evitar hacer ademanes cuando hablaba sobre las explosiones y de lo emocionado que se sentía cada que sus planes estaban a punto de dar resultado. Pero quienes más hacían volar su imaginación con aquellas palabras eran Phineas y Ferb, ese Perry del que les hablaba el hombre con pinta de farmacéutico debía ser la persona más genial del mundo.  
  
El ornitorrinco, que a esas alturas debía estar infartado por toda la información que el boquiflojo de su némesis estaba soltando, se sentía orgulloso; no sólo porque tenía la certeza de que sus dueños estaban convencidos que hablaba sobre un humano, sino que de no haber sido por el infortunio de tenerlo cenando en casa, jamás se hubiese percatado de la gran estima y cariño que dejaban entrever sus palabras.  
  
—¡Ese Perry debe ser un gran sujeto! ¿Cree que podamos conocerlo? —preguntó Phineas sumamente emocionado.  
  
—Juraría que venía conmigo pero siempre le da por desaparecer.  
  
—Veo que es algo común entre los Perry —comentó el padre de famila y todos echaron a reír, menos Heinz porque no captó la referencia.  
  
—Aunque el Perry que yo conozco es también un orni…  
  
En ese instante el reloj comenzó a sonar, en total fueron doce campanadas.  
  
—¡Cielo santo! Ya es muy tarde y yo tan lejos de casa, si me desvelo no me dará tiempo de trabajar en el próximo proyecto y si no lo hago no podré verle.  
  
Doofenshmirtz tomó lo que quedaba del postre en una servilleta y corrió hasta la puerta, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a eso de las cortesías.  
  
—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —gritó Linda desde la ventana.  
  
—Adiós señor, espero que venga otro día y nos cuente más historias —Aunque los dos hermanos se asomaron sólo el pelirrojo se despidió con palabras.  
  
Ya estaba fuera del patio cuando escuchó las despedidas, pero lo que más le impactó fue la mirada de aquel animalito, le pareció ver los ojos de su Perry mientras tímidamente alzaba su patita. Se despidió. Seguro que a Perry el ornitorrinco le daría gusto saber que en barrio había otro ornitorrinco que también se llamaba Perry… aunque no fuese ni la mitad de animal de acción que él.  
  
—Tenías razón cariño, tu amigo sí que tiene una gran imaginación.  
  
—Igual que mis muchachos.  
  
—¡Pero mamá, lo de mis hermanos no es imaginación, en verdad construyen esas cosas, sólo que desaparecen!  
  
—Claro, cielo, y Heinz en verdad es un científico malvado que día a día combate contra un agente secreto que quiere salvar la ciudad. Y es más, es nuestro Perry quien lo combate.  
  
Una fría gota de sudor se deslizó por el cuello del monotrema.  
  
—¿No sería genial que Perry fuese un agente secreto? —preguntó Phineas.  
  
Ferb no contestó nada, pero sonrió.  
  
La velada había sido interesante, pero ya era hora de que la gente buena y decente estuviera en cama. Perry yacía en su edredón con algo más que el estómago lleno y contento y estaba seguro que su enemigo también se sentía igual.


	16. Vanessa y su familia

Cuando tu padre es un genio medio loco y desubicado con deseos de conquistar una pequeña porción de tierra, dejas de asombrarte de muchas cosas. ¿Qué construirá un artefacto para volver a la luna de queso? Sí, es lo de un día de rutina.  
  
Pero cuando le mencionó la comida familiar su capacidad de asombro regresó. ¡Si el día de acción de gracias se negó a ir a casa del tío Roger! ¿Por qué ahora se veía tan convencido? Rogaba que no se tratara de ningún plan maligno como lo habían sido las últimas vacaciones.  
  
La realidad era más aterradora que eso; cuando Vanessa llegó, echó a reír porque no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Mientras Norm servía los platillos en la mesa aguardaba su padre, Perry y… nadie más.  
  
—Veo la comida, lo que no veo es la familia —Aunque el comentario sonaba sarcástico iba totalmente en serio.  
  
—Eso se soluciona fácil —dijo el científico—. Norm, deja la ensaladera y siéntate, por favor.  
  
—Ok, entiendo lo de Norm pero… ¿Y Perry?  
  
Si al ornitorrinco le pagaran por cada vez que alguien pregunta eso tendría el suficiente dinero como para ya no estar trabajando en la O.S.B.A. El científico sonrió nerviosamente.  
  
—Es que… Perry ayudó a cocinar y como no puedo fiarme de un agente secreto, yo… ¡le he obligado a comer para saber que no la ha envenenado!  
  
Eso sonaba a pretexto, uno muy malo por cierto, pero no volvió a preguntar nada más. Se sentó a la mesa y no tardó nada para que su padre comenzara a contar las historias de la semana. Vanessa reía tanto por lo inverosímiles que eran (aunque sabía que sí habían ocurrido) como por su forma dramática de contarlas, la verdad es que no era un mal narrador y no tenía problema con ello salvo que las historias trataran de ella y su público fuesen sus compañeros de escuela. Ella también sacó a reducir los dones familiares y aunque sus historias no eran ni la mitad de interesantes, él la escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo y se emocionaba por cada pequeño logro que le relataba.  
  
Durante la conversación no pudo evitar notar que mientras reía siempre le echaba un vistazo a Perry, tampoco pasó por alto que el agente no estaba tan serio como siempre y mostraba une buena cara para estar en una reunión “familiar” del enemigo, pero no necesitaba analizar demasiado para darse cuenta que desde que Perry había llegado a la vida de su padre, era completamente distinta. De alguna extraña forma, ese ornitorrinco ya era parte de su familia.


	17. ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

—P-Perry… Esto… ¡Esto no es lo que parece!  
  
El pobre ornitorrinco estaba atónito, no creía lo que veían sus ojos: el lugar devastado por lo que deducía una exhaustiva lucha; su enemigo en el piso, sucio, agotado y encima suyo… un panda.  
  
Un maldito panda con sombrero.  
  
Lo que parecía era que su némesis lo estaba engañando… con otro agente secreto.  
  
¡¿Cómo rayos había sucedido?! Si tan sólo diez minutos antes Monograma lo había mandado a realizar su labor. ¿Acaso se trataba de una nueva asignación? O peor aún, ¿una destitución? No, esas no podían ser las causas; no era él el problema, era el panda. Sí, eso. Según el reglamento de la O.S.B.A. regla no. 426 cláusula XXV: "Ningún agente secreto puede luchar contra algún malhechor si este ya posee a un agente asignado."  
  
Un agente quebrando la ley… ¿era acaso eso lo que le desconcertaba?  
  
No, se trataba de algo más profundo y egoísta. No iba a permitir que NADIE se metiera con SU enemigo.  
  
—Mira Perry, yo sé que esto puede parecer confuso. —¡¿Confuso?! ¡Aquello era el caos total!—. Peter no es mi enemigo, sólo somos… malos amigos. —Con que el panda tenía un nombre, bien—. Nos conocimos en Seattle durante una reunión de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. y… tú sabes, él intentó frustrar mis planes y… —¡Momento! ¡¿En qué momento Heinz había ido a Seattle?! Juraría que lo tenía bien vigilado y, de todos modos, él siempre terminaba por contar a dónde viajaría. Acaso… ¿Ya se había hartado de ser su némesis?—. Perry por favor, no me pongas esa cara, haces esto más difícil —Perry alzó la mirada y notó que en una de sus mejillas había una huella del panda, ahora sí estaba deshecho—. ¡Ah! Peter, ¿podrías ir a la cocina por un poco de agua? Por favor. Perry, tal vez lo que necesitamos es darnos un poco de tiempo; ya sabes, conocer y pelear contra otras personas… Gracias, Peter, ¿gustas un trago? ¿No? Bien… sabes… esto realmente es incómodo, si gustas te acompaño a la entrada, si requieres algo sabes dónde vivo… tocas primero.  
  
Y así, literalmente Doofenshmirtz lo había sacado de su departamento y de su vida, ya que el estruendo de la lucha no tardó mucho en hacerse oír. Algo había muerto dentro de él al tiempo que algo nuevo nacía...  
  
 _Algo oscuro._  
  
Apretó los puños y bajó su fedora. Lentamente bajó por las escaleras y posteriormente su llanto fue ocultado por el inmenso aguacero que caía sobre la ciudad. Sólo los cielos podían saber el dolor que el monotrema llevaba dentro. O eso creía él.  
  
Doofenshmirtz cayó muerto sobre su sillón, no porque los golpes del panda hubiesen sido más certeros. Resentía más el ardor del pecho que el del resto de su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Estás seguro que esto era lo mejor?  
  
El panda asintió y le dio un pequeño tirón a su pantalón ya que la estatura le impedía darle una palmadita en la espalda.  
  
—Lo sé, regresará. Debo confesar que tu plan fue de lo más malvado, Peter.  
  
Por unos instantes su rostro cambió y mostró una pequeña mueca burlona.  
  
—Ahora que lo pienso, lo que mayormente me dio impresión era que Perry estaba muerto de celos.


	18. Una situación pegajosa

Todos tenemos algún gusto culpable, una pequeña idea de la que cualquiera de nuestros amigos se reiría al punto de hacernos ruborizar y Heinz no era la excepción... quizá con el único detalle de tener un montón de tiempo libre y los recursos suficientes como para hacerlo realidad. Se lo pensó mucho antes de llevarlo a cabo, después de todo, ¿qué pensaría Perry el ornitorrinco? Tal vez no era necesario decírselo, bastaría con explicar que el nuevo inador servía para algo realmente perverso para que no abandonase el edificio al enterarse de qué constaba su plan.  
  
El agente apareció listo para entrar en acción, esta vez no haría el monólogo sobre algún triste acontecimiento de su más aún triste vida, sólo alardeó y alardeó sobre lo malvado de su trabajo; aunque el ornitorrinco se lo pensó por un momento, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a ver los resultados. Con gran facilidad pudo esquivar los primeros disparos, pero un error de cálculo le hizo caer antes de tiempo y fue alcanzado por el rayo de color rosa.  
  
Doofenshmirtz se bajó del mando del inador y se dirigió hacia la pequeña criatura, pero no sin antes revisar que todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas y que Norm estuviese desconectado. Después de todo, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más se  _enterase_ de lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Las pupilas de Perry se dilataron, los ojos de Meap se quedaban cortos en comparación, su cuerpo se esponjó como si recién hubiese salido de una sesión de lavado y secado y sus afiladas garras se volvieron más suaves que un paño de algodón.  
  
En lo más profundo de su ser tenía un pequeño sueño y es que cuando la vida sólo te había ofrecido desprecios, golpes y torturas físicas dignas de cualquier personaje animado de los años cincuenta, comienzas a pensar en lo lindo que sería recibir cariño de forma incondicional.  
  
“Parece que el adora-inador funcionó, pero quiero cerciorarme de ello; ven acá, Perry el  _ornitolindo_ ”  
  
Perry se había transformado en un peluche viviente, la bola de plumas saltó a los brazos del científico cual pomenaria recibiendo a su dueño.  
  
“Oh, sí que eres lindo, ¿quién te quiere, quien te quiere? pequeño.”  
  
El ornitorrinco movía sus patitas y se dejaba consentir. No había visto ni sentido algo tan adorable desde que cargaba a la pequeña Vanessa en brazos, sentir aquello después de tantos años le hacía brincar de felicidad. Frotó aquella bola de amor y ternura contra su rostro, a lo cual le respondió con pequeñas lamidas que le hacían cosquillas. Seguramente cualquiera de los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A hubiese vomitado al ver una situación pegajosa, pero en el fondo estarían más de muertos de la envidia por tener a sus némesis en tal escenario.  
  
No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando sintió que la sesión de afecto había sido más que suficiente, pero ahora era el “ornitolindo” quien no lo soltaba, se le había pegado como goma de mascar en el cabello.  
  
“Eres… demasiado adorable… y por demasiado es que es demasiado.”  
  
La jugada le había salido contraproducente y es que el no estar acostumbrado a tanta lindura comenzaba a incomodarle. Perry era como un algodón de azúcar: te dejas llevar por su dulce sabor hasta que te viene el dolor de muelas.  
  
“Siempre he creído que eres lindo… ¡Pero deja de serlo en exceso!” Entre más le recriminaba, más esponjoso se ponía. Quién lo diría, sentía que se iba a morir de tanto cariño. Los abrazos eran tan fuertes que lo asfixiaban y ya casi sin aire se acercó al inador y oprimió el botón de autodestrucción. Sin la máquina, Perry volvió a ser el mismo de antes, para su fortuna había diseñado un mecanismo para que no pudiese recordar nada, gracias a ello la paliza que recibió no fue tan severa.  
  
Tirando en el piso, con un ojo morado pero en completa soledad tuvo tiempo para reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había hecho. Había sido una experiencia agradable, pero artificial y fue por ello que no aguantó el exceso.  
  
“Ya llegará el día en que él me abrace por su cuenta. Y en ese momento... ¡el empalagoso terminaré siendo yo!”


	19. Era un martes

Sí, me acuerdo. Era un martes.  
  
Salía del estudio fotográfico porque todo villano con ansias de conquistar el Área Limítrofe debe tener una buena foto suya para la posteridad, ya saben, presumirle a los viejos envidiosos lo bien que se veía uno de joven. Como sea, poco después de salir sentí una mirada inquisidora a mis espaldas. "Bah, debe ser algún niño burlón" pensé y seguí mi camino. La horrible sensación de ser acosado todavía me invadía, así que miré lo más rápido posible… ¿Aquello había sido un castor? No, no, esa cosa definitivamente tenía un pico y mis conocimientos de biología no eran tan malos.  
  
Por fin estaba en mi hogar. El calor de la sala era insoportable, cosa que detesto del verano casi tanto como el estruendo de los niños jugando en la calle, pero no quedaba otra opción que abrir la ventana. ¡Ah, mucho mejor! Algo de viento para refrescar mis ideas, ¿qué construiré hoy? ¿Será un inador para convertir a los perros salchichas en verdaderas salchichas? ¿O será uno para regresar a la vida a los dodos e intentarlos hacer volar? ¡Rayos, esa maldita sensación de nuevo! Pero esta vez no es mi imaginación la que me hace jugarretas sino mi vista… esa cosa es… es… ¿Qué es?  
  
Su cuerpo asemeja al de un topo pese a ser azul turquesa, posee cola de castor, pico de pato y no conforme a su exótica apariencia, una fedora adorna su cabeza.  
  
¿Una fedora? Mi memoria viaja más atrás. Hace tiempo, unos camaradas del mal me comentaron sobre una organización secreta, bueno, no tan secreta... dedicada a combatir a todo científico malvado que emplea animales como agentes. ¡Vaya, quien organice eso debe ser todo un genio!  
  
Pero nuevamente mi mente regresa a la figura quimérica. Procedo a las formalidades pese a que no soy muy amante de ellas.  
  
"Oh… hola, mi nombre es Heinz Doofenshmirtz, supongo que tú debes ser agente que intentará frustrar mis malévolos planes."  
  
Aquello me mira atentamente.  
  
"Sin embargo; debo decir que llegas en un mal momento. Verás, estoy construyendo un prototipo, pero aún no decido cuál será mi plan malvado."  
  
Ahora me mira extrañado.  
  
"Y, bueno, no tiene mucho sentido comenzar con… eh… tu sabes, aún soy nuevo en esto de tener un enemigo, aunque sin un verdadero objetivo no creo que sea conveniente hacer pues… aquello que se supone debemos hacer… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tú decidirás cuál será mi plan! Estoy entre la opción de transformar perros salchichas en embutidos para vender verdaderos perros salchichas y volverme rico para conquistar el Área Limítrofe o crear dodos voladores para también conquistar el Área Limítrofe ¿Cuál te gusta más?"  
  
Se quedó absorto unos instantes, poco después con sus ¿peludos? dedos realizó el gesto de número dos.  
  
"¡Perfecto! Ahora solo dame unos instantes y ajusto unas cosas ahí… y otras acá… ¿Podrías pasarme la llave que está bajo el sofá? ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Bien, un par de ajustes más, pasó este cable para acá y… ¡Listo! ¡Admira el DODO-INADOR!"  
  
Apenas termino mi discurso y sonríe. Está listo para el ataque.  
  
¡Ouch, eso duele! Vaya, pega bastante duro para su tamaño. ¡Auch! Otro bien acomodado y ¡Oh no, ese va directo al inador! La alegría de por fin tener un enemigo me hizo olvidar por completo la planeación de una trampa ineludible que lo pusiera en mis garras.  
  
La patada es certera. ¡Boom!  
  
Y ahí, en sus ojos, veo el reflejo de la explosión; sí, en esa mirada desafiante que de alguna manera me grita "¡Nunca podrás ganarme!". ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Tú, vencer al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz? ¡Sólo una pequeña victoria de una guerra perdida!  
  
La criatura se retira nuevamente por la ventana desplegando un deslizador aéreo y corro pronto a gritarle "¡Te odio….! ¡¿Quién eres?!"  
  
La respuesta me cae del cielo en forma de tarjeta de presentación.  
  
 _Agente P. Ornitorrinco._  
  
"Humm, vaya informalidad; sabes, yo al menos tuve la decencia de decirte mi nombre."  
  
Nuevamente cae otra tarjeta.  
  
 _Perry._  
  
"Así que Perry, el ornitorrinco, ¿eh? ¡Pues vete sabiendo que te odio!"  
  
No tardé mucho tiempo en volver a repetir esa frase ya que día a día llega Perry a arruinarlo todo…  
  
Y no hay nada más en esta vida que disfrute tanto.  
  
—¿Te imaginaste que íbamos a terminar de este modo, Perry?  
  
Niegas moviendo la cabeza mientras en el fondo estalla mi último invento.  
  
—¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
Te acercas a mí para mostrarte tu agenda reloj. Esta vez, los dos sonreímos.  
  
—Martes.


	20. No hay palabras

Perry es de esos tipos callados. No porque fuese un animal y literalmente no pudiese hablar, aunque de poder ni la peor tortura lo haría decir una sola palabra. Sus ojos, aunque castaños, congelaban a quien los viese; logro destacable para ser un ornitorrinco y no una medusa. Sí, Perry era serio como pocos y era también un mamífero de acción.  
  
Él no voltearía atrás, él no se retractaría, él no recitaría un largo discursos para justificar sus acciones.  
  
Para Perry no hay palabras, sencillamente no las necesita. A sus dueños les basta con su sola presencia ya que siempre ha actuado como un simple ornitorrinco que no hace gran cosa. Con su némesis el asunto es más delicado, él nunca paraba de hablar.  
  
Pero Perry sabe escuchar, tal vez por ello su relación siempre ha sido buena. Heinz contará su plan y él planeará cómo evitarlo. Heinz se quejará de la amargura de su vida y él estará ahí para consolarlo. Heinz caerá por culpa de su impulsividad y él estará ahí para tomar su mano y ponerlo a salvo.  
  
Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras para decirse lo mucho que se estimaban el uno al otro.


	21. Este lugar es un zoológico

Perry era una persona seria, tan seria que el hecho de estar en una fiesta lo hacía sentir incómodo. Encontraba risible que la organización secreta se tomara un día libre de vez en cuando para organizar fiestas… que va, para él eso no era una fiesta, era un zoológico: Pinky se encontraba convulsionando en el piso por una sobredosis de café, Herman bailaba sobre la mesa, Newton no se aguantaba la risa de los malos chistes de Planty y sus alaridos se escuchaban a kilómetros, Manny… ¿le estaba coqueteando a Griselda? Y Monograma ni hablar, él estaba muy ocupado tratando de demostrar que bailaba mejor que Carl.  
  
Se lamentaba de haber ido a trabajar ese día y se lamentaba más de que la organización de animales malvados tuviese también una fiesta ese día. Sí, así era, Perry era un agente secreto que luchaba contra animales. Se acercó a la mesa para tomar un vaso de soda, necesitaba algo refrescante para analizar si su vida no había tocado fondo.  
  
Su vida no había sido lo que él hubiese querido. Nació en Australia pero nunca conoció a sus padres, sus primeros recuerdos se remontaban a haber sido criado por un grupo de koalas. Durante su infancia le fue difícil socializar con otras personas por culpa de su cabello azul turquesa, ya que en lejano continente nacer con ese color de cabello representaba una maldición. De ahí nacieron sus sueños de viajar por mar a un lugar donde la gente tuviese dos centímetros más de frente y no se dejaran llevar por supersticiones tontas, tristemente llegó a Norteamérica. Empleos tuvo de todo tipo pero ninguno lo satisfacía, su vida se había vuelto extremadamente aburrida y rutinaria. En una ocasión creyó enamorarse, inclusive se casó y tuvo una hija, pero al final terminó divorciándose y sumiéndose en la apatía y la soledad que siempre le aquejó.  
  
Todo cambió con la llegada de un animalito, un ornitorrinco para ser más exactos. Al exótico mamífero también lo apabullaba una vida sin ton ni son y por eso un día decidió fundar una organización de animales para conquistar el Área Limítrofe. Para evitarlo, el gobierno creó una agencia especial de gente sin vida para ser agentes secretos y Perry cubría todos los requisitos. Día tras día el agente combatía a ese ornitorrinco, Heinz se llamaba; podía parecer algo ridículo visto desde fuera que un hombre cuarentón se enfrentara a un animal pone-huevos al que no le hubiera costado trabajo llevarse el título del “animal más feo del mundo”, pero para ellos era lo único que tenía sentido y a la larga el que fueran amigos se volvió normal.  
  
“Agente P, por qué no te unes a la fiesta” gritó Peter, un agente amigo pero rival suyo.  
  
Su vida ya había dado muchos giros raros y esos mismos giros la habían hecho interesante, así que quito ese gesto tan serio que le caracterizaba, intentó sonreír y se unió al zafarrancho animal que tenía enfrente.


	22. Exceso de trabajo mal pagado

—¿Y bien? ¿¡Cuánto te pagan por hacer esto!?  
  
En verdad Perry jamás se había puesto a pensar en su situación financiera. Analizándolo bien, él sufría un evidente caso de explotación laboral y animal. Monograma podía ser muy exigente en cuanto al cumplimiento de las misiones en tiempo y lugar y la paga… bueno, estaba convencido que un empleado de súper mercado ganaba más que él. Se la vivía con exceso de trabajo mal pagado.  
  
—Sabes, deberías pedir un aumento… ¡Y darme el dinero extra! Después de todo, soy YO quien lleva la peor parte de TÚ trabajo.  
  
Pocas veces le había dicho algo así de sensato, lo del aumento no era para nada descabellado.  
  
—¡Deja de poner esa mirada perdida! ¿Vas a continuar?  
  
Perry salió del trance y lo miró. Sostenía sus puños, estaba ahí tirado sin poder hacer nada. Sonrió.  
  
En efecto, la paga en sí no valía todo el esfuerzo que su deber demandaba, pero existía una especie de abono que él recibida a cambio de su labor y que el dinero jamás iba a poder comprar. Después de todo, si no fuera por el trabajo, él no tendría un pretexto para pasar tiempo con su némesis.  
  
—El show no puede terminar tan pronto.  
  
No había otro modo de comprar la felicidad que da estar con quien más quieres.


	23. Caminando en el aire

La última explosión fue tan poderosa que los mandó a volar… literalmente, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Perry no tuvo tiempo de hacer su triunfal huida, vaya forma de quedar atrapado con el enemigo.  
  
—¡He sido vencido otra vez ¡ ¡Te odio Perry el…! ¿Oh? ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
  
 _“¿Siempre gritas eso?”_  
  
—Vaya, vaya, parece que esta derrota no ha sido sólo mía. ¿Qué se siente estar en el rincón de los perdedores de vez en cuando?  
  
 _“¿Rincón? ¡Estamos a no sé cuántos metros de altura!”_  
  
—Por alguna razón estoy teniendo una especie de dejavú, estoy seguro de haber visto esta clase de escena en algún lugar.  
  
 _“¿Televisión quizá?”_  
  
—De cualquier manera no importa, si estás tú aquí eso significa que el combate aún no ha terminado.  
  
 _“¿Ah sí, qué harás? ¿Golpearme con un pájaro?”_  
  
—¡Apuesto que puedo identificar más edificios desde aquí que tú!  
  
 _“¿Si te das cuenta que yo ni siquiera puedo hablar?”_  
  
—Por ejemplo... ¡Mira puedo ver mi departamento desde aquí! O al menos lo que ha quedado de él.  
  
 _“¿Debo darte un premio por eso o qué?_  
  
—Nunca he sabido dónde vives, dime Perry, ¿acaso puedes ver tu casa?  
  
 _“A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puedes ser.”_  
  
—Ay, no me pongas esa cara, señor reservado. Oh, creo que puedo ver a Vanessa desde aquí… ¡Hola hija! ¿Puedes oírme? Oye espera… ¿Está con otra persona?  
  
 _“Si se entera de lo de Monty no será bueno para nadie, tal vez…”_  
  
Perry reaccionó dándole un buen puñetazo.  
  
—Ah, con que esas tenemos, pues no podrás derrotarme.  
  
La ventaja de estar casi tocando la estratosfera era la completa libertad de movimientos que dejaría en corto las escenas de acción de Matrix. Sin embargo, la espectacular batalla no duró mucho.  
  
—¿No sientes que te falta el aire?  
  
 _“La falta de oxígeno me impide pensar en todas las leyes de la física que hemos roto el día de hoy.”_  
  
—Hace mucho frío…  
  
Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Doof tomó a Perry y lo cubrió con su bata.  
  
—Listo, un poco mejor.  
  
 _“Bajo otras circunstancias estarías probando mi puño, pero por esta ocasión lo dejaré pasar”._  
  
De pronto se detuvieron, quedando suspendidos en el aire, dieron la vuelta y frente a ellos se alzaba el sol, grande e imponente por encima del mundo.  
  
—Sabes, es un bonito paisaje, nada mal para ser lo último que veamos con vida.  
  
 _“Ok, eso no suena muy alentador.”_  
  
Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. El poder de la gravedad los hizo caer en una picada mortal, el espectro de colores pasaba del negro del espacio al azul cielo de las tardes de verano, y en un par de instantes se encontraban en un cúmulo de nubes.  
  
—Es una lástima que las nubes no sean más que vapor condensado, de pequeño pensaba que las nubes eran algodón de azúcar que algún malvado vendedor había puesto en el cielo para que nadie pudiese robarle su mercancía… oh, no sería mala idea para el próximo inador, claro está, si llega a haber otro.  
  
Estaba claro el pesimismo de Doof, al menos no agradecía que estuviese gritando histéricamente como la última vez que se encontraron en una situación parecida.  
  
—Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿me harías el honor de hacer estos últimos instantes memorables?  
  
Ahora estaba más que seguro que deliraba, tomo sus patas frontales y ambos quedaron frente al otro en posición horizontal cual paracaidistas, lentamente comenzaron a girar. El vaivén de blancos y azules mareaban a Perry pero para Doof era como estar en un carrusel. A medida que se acercaban los giros eran más violentos, mera cuestión física y masoquista. A unos escasos segundos del impacto, Doof pensaba en lo triste que había sido el 99% de su vida pero lo lindo que resultaba terminarla con la única perso… animal que le importaba.  
  
—Debo decir que yo… bueno no era un gran secreto pero nunca es propio que los enemigos se digan cosas lindas… ni siquiera estoy seguro de si esto sería considerando lindo… lindo, lindo de verdad pero… lo que intento explicar que tú le diste sentido a mi vida y que disfruté cada batalla que tuvimos.  
  
Sus palabras no resultaban demasiado conmovedoras, pero no podía ponerse exigente y menos en un momento así, Perry también se encontraba feliz de saber que era alguien importante en su vida, aunque no lo hacía más feliz que el paracaídas secreto que llevaba debajo de su fedora.  
  
El movimiento se detuvo y todo estaba completamente oscuro.  
  
—Así que esto es morirse… ¡Ey! ¿Dónde está el tipo de la puerta celestial? Espera pero qué… ah, debo quitarme esto de encima… ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Animal rastrero ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso guardado? Mira que yo... lo que te dicho… ¡Fue la falta de oxigeno! Ni tú ni nadie podrán impedir que un día conquiste el Área Limítrofe.  
  
Antes de que pudiese continuar con su discurso, una tremenda ráfaga de viento se llevó volando el paracaídas con todo y ornitorrinco.  
  
—¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco!


	24. ¡Esta es mi canción!

Tenía toda la sintomatología evidente: Sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas, su coordinación era nula, el olor delatante, su voz se oía más quebradiza de lo normal y por sobre todo ya se había puesto a cantar las canciones de desamor. Era más que obvio que estaba completamente ebrio.  
  
Perry no sabía si sentirse indignado o confuso… en realidad sentía ambas. De algún modo, Heinz se las había ingeniado en convencerlo de pasar la noche en el bar karaoke de la ciudad con todo y que él sabía que ni bebía ni le gustaba cantar; si ya de por sí rara vez articulaba alguna frase que no fuese un: "Heinz… eres un idiota". ¿Podía ser peor?  
  
—Doof no canta malas rancheras… ¿No te parece, P?  
  
Sí, SIEMPRE podía ser peor cuando a Heinz le daba ese no-sé-qué por invitar al agente Peter a sus esporádicas salidas. Lanzó un largo y tendido suspiro y a continuación llamó a la camarera para pedir otra soda aunque la idea de tomarse una cerveza comenzó a cosquillear en su mente.  
  
Su encorvado amigo tenía un par de dificultades para poder oprimir el botón correcto que le permitía avanzar en la selección de canciones; tras unas diez vueltas a la selección por fin encontró una de su agrado. Ya sin importarle nada, se subió a la mesa mientras el agente Perry cubría su rostro con su fedora y Peter buscaba el móvil en los bolsillos de su abrigo para poderle sacar una foto.  
  
—Oye, Perry, me voy a aventar una de Love Händel, ¿no la quieres cantar conmigo?  
  
El hombre de traje turquesa intentó hacer una mueca de "!oh, por supuesto que me encantaría! Pero…" y a continuación se levantó de su asiento para correr hasta el baño de caballeros.  
  
—Bah… de lo que pierdes… ¡Hip!... ¡Peter, ponle play!  
  
Mientras el agente se ocupaba de atender asuntos más mundanos como lo era "regar las margaritas", tuvo una de esas epifanías propias de momentos tan… impropios. Pese a su inexpresividad, Perry disfrutaba los pocos ratos libres con su némesis que no implicara salir de una trampa, destruir inadores o ayudarle a limpiar el desastre tras una fuerte batalla; pero también era cierto que disfrutaba más de actividades, digamos, intelectuales como lo eran las tardes de lectura tomando té o ver la novela juntos… alegaba que se trataba de 'intelectualidad emocional' y no hacer cosas que iban más con los amigos de Vanessa.  
  
Menos si había un tercer implicado.  
  
Los berridos de Doof eran capaces de atravesar la loseta y sabía que al poner un pie fuera del baño tendría que agendar una visita con el otorrino, pero decidió que, al menos por él, intentaría poner una buena cara e intentar disfrutar el resto de la velada…  
  
Al salir, supo que hizo bien al dedicarse a ser agente y no adivino.  
  
No le preocupaba que Doof se viera como el hazmerreír que ha sido siempre, ni de que su apariencia completamente desaliñada acentuara su pateticidad. No. Lo le preocupaba es que estaba arriba de la mesa… junto con Peter… cantando.  
  
 _—Tu amor es fiel, te tengo bajo mi piel…_  
  
 _—Llegaste hasta mi corazón…_  
  
Doof comenzó a reír… sonrojado… más que antes. El sonrojo que le preocupaba era el de Peter y estaba más que seguro que ese 'panda', como solían apodarlo en el trabajo, no se había tomado ni tres cervezas.  
  
 _—Construí arenas, para así protegerme, sin poder dejar a alguien entrar…_  
  
 _—Como ninja llegó, y mis temores llevó. Llegaste hasta mi corazón._  
  
Estupefacto, Perry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Alzó su brazo para llamar a una de las camareras y con un tono sombrío y lúgubre, pidió el trago más fuerte que tuviesen disponible.  
  
Para cuando llegaron al ineludible "na na na" de toda canción de pop cursi y pegadiza, Perry ya se había tomado de golpe tres shots de lo que fuera que le hubiesen dado. También tardó tres intentos en poderse subir a la mesa.  
  
—Mira quién se une a la fiesta —carcajeó Doof—. Pensé que los ratones te habían comido la lengua.  
  
Mientras seguía riendo, Perry le arrebató como pudo el micrófono y le lanzó una mirada desafiante que dejó al científico mudo.  
  
—Quiero… dedicarte… algo…  
  
La impresión hizo que a Peter se le bajara lo poco que había tomado y cuando su compañero puso su otra mano a la altura de la cintura de Doof, supo que lo mejor era bajarse, no decir nada y mirar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
  
—Esta será… hip… nuestra canción.  
  
Perry se acercó el micrófono a los labios…  
  
 _—Sin tus maldades todo es, vacío. Siempre mi labor fue evitar que hicieras el mal…_  
  
Ignorando lo "sospechosa" que se veía la escena, la camarera se acercó hasta Peter que había ordenado toda una ronda de tragos para él solo. Los iba a necesitar.  
  
 _—Tus planes arruiné feliz, y extraño de mi némesis… los ratos en que odiarnos era ideal…_  
  
Aunque estaba muy borracho, Doof se sentía como colegiala a la que el chico que le gusta le dedicaba una canción por la radio, o mejor aún, como si le estuviesen llevando serenata. También sentía esa extraña sensación de ya haber oído esa canción en algún lugar, si su memoria duraba lo suficiente luego la buscaría en internet.  
  
 _—¿Quieres que siga?_  —¡Santísimo cielo! ¿Desde cuándo la voz de ese amargado sonaba tan sensual? Pensó el castaño de ojos azules.  
  
Peter hubiese llegado a la quinta cerveza de no ser porque Heinz le arrebató la última para tomársela como agua.  
  
—Creo… hip… creo que sé cómo continua… —tanteó sobre su mano hasta poderle arrebatar el micrófono.  
  
 _—No me dejo engañar hoy… hip… si tú te vas yo contigo voy… hip… pues tu destino… siempre fue ser… ser… hip…_  
  
Perry ya no sabía ni dónde estaba ni cómo se llamaba… pero qué bonito le brillaban los ojos al sujeto frente suyo… sus tres pares borrosos.  
  
 _—…mi enemigo, yo lo sé..._  
  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio tras los cuales Perry comenzó a reír como loco, Doof le siguió la corriente y Peter yacía en el suelo… en realidad nadie sabe si también reía o lloraba. El ataque de risa continuó aun cuando el hombre alto se tambaleó frente a su amigo.  
  
—No tenías que esperar a estar borracho para decirlo…  
  
—¿Decir qué? —Preguntó con una sonrisa inusual en su rostro.  
  
—No sé —continuó carcajeándose—, cantas bien.  
  
 _—Odiarnos siempre será ideal…_  
  
—Sí… odiarnos… je… jeje… —las risa de Doof fue desvaneciéndose de a poco.  
  
—¡Pero yo te quiero más que a mis ojooooos! —alcanzó a canturrear Peter aún en el piso, con un ojo cerrado y el otro mirando a quién sabe dónde. Heinz puso cara de "pero qué adorable y qué bien entonado estás", pero cuando volteó para ver si Perry también pensaba lo mismo…  
  
Ese golpe le iba a doler más que la resaca.


	25. Jugar duro para conseguir

Odiaba el kickball, odiaba básicamente todos los deportes de contacto, pero ninguno como el maldito kickball. No importaba cuánto se esforzará ni todo el ímpetu desprendía por darle bien al balón; cada intento era un fallo asegurado que su hermano le restregaría en la cara con una patada perfecta y un punto extra en el marcador.  
  
Y tampoco importaba lo duro que se esforzara por conseguir el afecto de sus padres porque daba igual si se trataba de una pequeña muestra o de una tarea titánica para que le lanzasen una pequeña mirada comprensión.  
  
Porque no importaba que jugara duro para conseguir un poco de amor, la respuesta siempre sería  _no_.  
  
Pasaron los años y la cosa no pareció cambiar, daba igual que se tratará del trabajo o de las cuestiones del corazón, cada pequeño esfuerzo se veía reducido a cenizas. Eventualmente lo dejó de intentar.  
  
Al menos hasta que  _él_  apareció en su vida.  
  
Sí, tenía que admitirlo, los primeros intentos por conquistar el Área Limítrofe fueron burdos, torpes, sin pasión alguna. Con un némesis detrás, parecía digno esforzarse por hacer algo mejor, causar una buena impresión… una buena mala impresión.  
  
Cada vez se esforzaba un poquito más, y en cada esfuerzo se reflejaba algo de miedo, porque cada invento era como un balón y cada fallo era  _otro_  de esos fallos y una suma más a los fracasos de su vida.  
  
Hasta que  _él_  por fin le hizo entender que no estaba jugando, ni al kickball ni con las misiones. Podía perder la batalla y aún así ganar de alguna extraña forma. Con él, no había que jugar duro para conseguir un poco de atención.  
  
Tan sólo jugar  _juntos_.


	26. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Traer el bien a la ciudad era su misión; la seguridad a su hogar, su prioridad. ¿No debía eso hacerle feliz? Si aquello se conseguía venciendo al mal ¿no debería sentirse completamente afortunado? Normalmente así era.  
  
Pero no ese día.  
  
Pocas veces lo había visto así, lo notó desde el momento en que llegó, en su voz apagada, en su mirada perdida. Mucho antes de comenzar la batalla él ya estaba derrotado.  
  
Su recompensa tras casa misión era la de poder regresar a casa con su familia, esperar un plato lleno, un abrazo cariñoso y un "buenas noches, Perry" antes de ir a dormir. Pero al perdedor le aguardaba limpiar el desastre, ver otro sueño destruido y la amargura de que el mañana sería igual que el día anterior. Verlo desde esa perspectiva lo hacía sentir un poco culpable, pero vamos ¿se iba a dejar derrotar por mero sentimentalismo? ¡¿Por lástima?! Claro que no, hasta era tonto considerarlo, sencillamente no podía permitir poner en riesgo la seguridad de una ciudad entera por…  
  
¿Qué era exactamente?  
  
Un rayo de luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el rostro de Phineas; seguro soñaba con el invento más grande y fabuloso que pudiese existir. Tanto en sueños como en la vigilia, a su dueño le esperaba un gran porvenir, siempre un blanco amanecer.  
  
Para Heinz, pesadillas provocadas por los fantasmas del pasado y los demonios del presente.  
  
 _¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en él?_  
  
Tal vez una pequeña visita… ¿En qué estaba pensando? No sabía ni qué hora era pero no era necesario pues la idea era completamente descabellada; además, si ellos se despertaban y no lo encontraban se preocuparían mucho, ya bastante era tener que desgraciar una vida como para echar más al saco.  
  
 _¿Era él la razón de su infinita desgracia?_  
  
Estiró el brazo lo más que pudo para tomar una almohada y como un rayo realizó el intercambio, ahora el joven inventor se encontraba abrazando un trozo de tela con relleno pensando que era su adorada mascota. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una mirada de reojo, volteó y nada, pero no estaba seguro ya que creyó ver por una fracción de segundo a Ferb con un ojo abierto.  
  
Perry llego a la sala y usó una de sus salidas secretas para aterrizar en su guarida. Tomó el turbojet y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hasta el D.E.I.  
  
  
  


**A tu alrededor no hay nada, el pasto se ha marchitado y el frío viento ha erosionado todo a su paso, es el soplo de la muerte, nada crecerá ahí. Nada. Ya no habrá más ilusiones, ya no habrá más palabras de aliento. Estás solo.**

**Déjate caer, si el acantilado está tan cerca…**

**… Tan cerca…**

  
**Déjate caer…**

**¡Cae!**   


__**Si tan solo tú…  
Sostuvieses mi mano.  
**

__****

**Despierta...**

  
  
  
—¿Pe… Perry el ornitorrinco?  
  
Primero se talló los ojos, lentamente acercó una mano hacia él; quería estar seguro que no se ha terminado de volver loco. Por esa noche tiene suerte, la visión es real.  
  
—¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Yo… tuve un mal sueño, es todo.  
  
"¿Es todo?" Mejores mentiras se ha inventado con anterioridad.  
  
Perry se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para percatarse de que hace no mucho estuvo llorando.  
  
—Está bien, al fin tú nunca te has creído mis mentiras. Es que…  
  
Comenzaba a temer que la historia que le iba a contar pudiera ser mucho hasta para sus nervios de acero, por eso con algo de temor puso su pequeña palma sobre su mano. Pero en una sorpresiva maniobra, él la retiró, cómo si la mano del ornitorrinco fuese de fuego.  
  
—Tú… ¡Tú me odias!... ¿Verdad?  
  
Perry estaba sorprendido. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Era por ser enemigos?  
  
Se acercó más, pocas veces habían estado tan próximos obviando los combates, sus miradas se cruzaron formando una sola línea recta. En ese corto espacio tan íntimo... Perry le soltó una bofetada.  
  
Doof no reaccionó de forma violenta ni precipitada como de costumbre, sólo bajó la mirada aceptando la derrota de su pesimismo.  
  
—Ayer por la mañana discutí con Vanessa, ella insistía en estudiar la universidad en otro país, yo me negué porque no quería que se fuera, ya de por sí es doloroso limitarme a verla un par de fines de semana, no iba a poder aguantar la idea de que esas semanas se volviesen meses. Ella insistía en que era una adulta y que no estaba ahí para pedirme permiso sino para avisarme. No sé cómo terminé gritándole que se lo prohibía y ella…  
  
Perry tomó suavemente su mentón y para verse a sí mismo en el reflejo de sus lágrimas.  
  
—…¡Ella dijo que me odiaba, que haría lo que ella quisiera aunque eso significara no verme nunca más!  
  
El ornitorrinco no necesitaba ser ni padre ni humano para saber lo duro que podía ser un golpe de ese tipo y, considerando el historial de Doof, tenía la seguridad de que aquello lo fulminó por completo.  
  
—Cuando azotó la puerta vi a mi alrededor, ni siquiera Norm se encontraba —bonito momento eligió para salir a pasear—. Nunca antes me había sentido tan abandonado, tan destrozado. Después llegaste y me percaté que ni siquiera había terminado el invento. Estabas ahí porque Monograma te mandó, estabas ahí con decidía y por cumplir una orden, porque sencillamente eres el bueno de la película y tenías que darme mi merecido. ¿Quién puede querer a alguien así? Si yo a diario tuviera que verle la cara a alguien tan patético también le odiaría.  
  
Esta vez Perry se paró frente a él y le dio una cachetada más fuerte. Tampoco hizo nada por defenderse.  
  
—Tú y ella son lo único que me queda en el mundo, ahora ella se irá y tú… yo siempre te digo que te odio, pero como te he dicho, no eres ningún tonto y sabes cuándo te miento; mas tú no hablas y lo único que recibo de ti son ganchos al estómago y estas bofetadas —Heinz alzó la fedora del mamífero azul, con todo y que el orgullo le ordenaba impedírselo no hizo nada para evitarlo, a esas alturas ya no le afectaba que viera que en sus ojos también había lágrimas.  
  
—¿Me odias, Perry el ornitorrinco?  
  
Seguro que existían muchas formas de decirle que no, tal vez con un simple abrazo o con una sonrisa habría bastado, pero en ocasiones los sentimientos pueden más que la cabeza... porque estaba fuera de toda lógica y racionalidad que un animal que era agente secreto  _besase_  a su enemigo. O tal vez quien había terminado de perder la cabeza era Doofenshmirtz, ya que nadie con dos dedos de frente le robaría el aliento a un animal quimérico, ni mucho menos tendría la desfachatez de pedirle que se quedara a su lado por una sola noche para no seguirse sintiendo solo y abandonado.  
  
En definitiva le había ganado. La poca lucidez que le quedaba le recriminaba aceptar la petición, ya no faltaba tanto para el amanecer y si no llegaba a casa a tiempo iba a preocupar a sus dueños.  
  
No, falsa alarma, toda su sanidad mental lo abandonó al acomodarse a su lado, justo como lo hacía todas las noches, con la excepción de que los chicos no lo agarraban como a un osito de peluche al punto de casi estrangularlo. Al menos ya no se sentía tan culpaba por los tremendos bofetones propinados.  
  
No tardó nada en caer dormido, su rostro se veía tan sereno que comenzaba a pensar que todo el melodrama pasado no había sido otra cosa que un mal sueño suyo, también se preguntaba si lo que había hecho para calmarlo era parte del sueño. Se dio un pequeño pellizco para asegurarse de que no deliraba y volvió a tomar sus labios con la certeza de que ese instante le pertenecía a la realidad.  
  


* * *

  
  
Heinz sintió los rayos del amanecer justo en la cara, lamentando no haber mandado tapiar las ventanas cuando pudo. Al sentir una breve brisa, se percató que la ventana estaba abierta y que a su lado no había nadie.  
  
—Vaya, que sueño tan más raro, soñé que Perry venía a consolarme y… ¡Qué tontería! Como si de verdad se preocupara por mí.  
  
Se puso de pie, se colocó las pantuflas de panda y procedió a cerrar la ventana, cosa que le hizo dudar si el ruido que escuchó lo hizo él o si venia de atrás.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y frente a la puerta había un ornitorrinco con sombrero en la cabeza y una charola con el desayuno en las manos.  
  
Doof se dobló de brazos. —Vaya, vaya, que "inesperada" sorpresa, ¿el deber llama tan temprano? —Perry sonrió sarcásticamente, como diciendo "oh, ya vez, puedo ser impredecible si quiero".  
  
Ambos bajaron al comedor, no sin pelearse por ganar el preciado bote de azúcar y el tarro de mermelada.  
  
Al hogar Flinn-Flecher también llegaron las buenas vibras de la mañana, Ferb fue el primero en despertar, seguido del alegre pelirrojo.  
  
—Buenos días Ferb, buenos días Perry… Oye, ¿y Perry? ¿No es muy temprano como para que se desaparezca?  
  
—Olvidé limpiar su caja de arena y ha ido al jardín cercano, no tarda en regresar.  
  
Aunque el inglés no tenía conocimiento de que su mascota era un agente secreto, intuía que la razón por la se escapaba de forma tan sigilosa debía ser algo sumamente importante.  
  
Para cuando los chicos salieron al patio, Perry ya se encontraba bajo el árbol, listo para pasar un bello día de verano con ellos.


	27. Universo alternativo

No, no podía. Le era completamente imposible concebir un mundo donde Perry,  _su_ Perry no existiese. Como hombre de ciencia sabía que, en realidad, no sólo era posible, sino que existían infinitos universos y en donde en un número igualmente infinito Perry podía o no existir. Por ejemplo, en uno podría no ser un hombre australiano radicado en Danville sino un pobre agricultor en Malí; en otro haber nacido hace quinientos años atrás o en un futuro muy distante; incluso hasta podría existir un universo en donde sería un ornitorrinco, azul y hasta agente secreto.  
  
Las posibilidades eran infinitas.  
  
Y tal vez en alguno de ellos serían amigos, enemigos, conocidos o simples extraños. Le resultaba tan raro imaginar una vida ajena a la propia. Hasta le asustaba imaginar que en esas remotas posibilidades ellos no se hubiesen conocido en la universidad, que no se hubiesen peleado por ese proyecto de ciencias ni que terminasen dando en el hospital todo el mes a causa de la explosión en el laboratorio. Sin ninguno de esos factores su historia sería otra y cada una de ellas sería una extraña línea del tiempo donde cada pequeña variable de lo que no fue y lo que pudo ser constituía su propio universo.  
  
Doofenshmirtz sabía que todas y cada una de sus acciones contaban, incluso las miles de millones de cosas que tuvieron que pasar antes de nacer fueron fundamentales para construir la línea de su presente. Por ejemplo, algo como haber perdido un mísero tren de juguete lo hubiese vuelto un terrible dictador y, con ello, se encontraría viviendo en un Danville diferente con un Perry diferente. O sin él.  
  
Un mundo sin su mirada pizpireta al despertar.  
  
Un mundo sin sus caricias cada mañana y antes caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
Un mundo sin sus besos, sin el calor de su piel…  
  
Quizás también sería un mundo donde no hubiesen tenido que pelear cielo, mar y tierra; contra mortales e ideas… un mundo más fácil y feliz sin el sufrimiento que tuvieron que enfrentar para poder hacer valer lo suyo. Seguro que había cuando menos una línea donde aquello fue o sería así como también otras donde las adversidades se antepusieron al amor.  
  
Una línea donde los hombres como Perry no fuesen de su interés, tal vez hasta donde estuviese casado y con un hijo o hija. Otra donde el saberlo le hubiese costado su matrimonio… ¿por él? Difícil saberlo. Una todavía más abstracta donde su único amor jamás hubiese dejado de ser los libros viejos, los matraces y tubos de ensayo. Otra donde podría presumir un cuerpo atlético como capitán de futbol americano.  
  
Otra donde sería un científico malvado tratando de conquistar el Área Limítrofe.  
  
Y así como le resultaba extraño pensar en todas aquellas singularidades, todos sus yo presentes, del pasado y por haber, tampoco podrían concebir una vida más allá de su realidad inmediata; fantaseando ociosamente con remotas posibilidades de lo que podía o podría llegar a ser, que fue o nunca serían.  
  
Aunque fuese matemáticamente imposible, en su corazón le gustaba guardar la esperanza de que cada dimensión tuviese un Doof y un Perry con una historia para contar.


	28. Jubilación

Estás viejo, indudablemente acabado. Deberías estar agradecido ya que los de tu especie rara vez llegan a esa edad. ¡Ah! sin tan sólo hubieses llegado bien…

El trabajo te cobró caro, no hay día que algo no te duela o incomode. Todas esas patadas que le propinaste a Heinz —a su puerta, a su cara— hacen que tu andar sea complicado o que tengas que estar moviendo la muñeca varias veces al día para no sentir que se entume.

Quién lo diría, a los  _chicos buenos_  también los castigaba el karma.

Si bien los achaques te resultan insufribles, lo que te quiebra es sentirte un  _inútil_. Lo postergaste lo más posible, con un demonio, hasta  _falseaste_  los últimos cinco exámenes médicos. Todo con tal de mantener el puesto… y los beneficios que éste te daba.

Hasta que el cuerpo no pudo seguir siendo tu confidente y las palabras de Carl, tu nuevo jefe, te dejaron las cosas claras: “Lo siento, Agente P, pero ya es momento de que se jubile y descanse”.

Dejas de ser el Agente P para ser sólo Perry. Ni siquiera “Perry la mascota” porque tus dueños ya no son tiernos querubines: crecieron, se casaron y tienen hijos; criaturas pequeñas que reptan y saltan de un lado a otro. Tus delicados huesos ya no están para eso.

Te pesa más que los años considerarte un peso muerto, una cosa sin utilidad. Nuevos agentes te han remplazado y en casa cada vez oyes con menos frecuencia aquel “buenos días, Perry”. Tal vez es que la esposa de tu dueño inventor cela tanto su cariño que ya ni siquiera permite esa clase de gestos con nadie que no sea ella. O quizás te estás volviendo paranoico, quien sabe.

Extrañas la presencia de Ferb en casa, parte de tu salud mental se fue con él.

Pero lo que más vas a extrañar es tener la oportunidad de hacer  _algo_  con tu némesis. Sí, jugar a los bolos de vez en cuando estaba bien, tomar té al menos una vez al mes también, pero sabes que no es así como verdaderamente te gusta pasar el tiempo con él. Amas sentir que cada encuentro es único, especial y que de no suceder algo malo podría pasar.

La sensación de peligro que te transmite es lo que te hace sentir  _vivo_. Y no puedes concebir una vida distinta a la que ya tienes. De todos modos, te armas de valor —y vitaminas— para ir a su departamento y darle la noticia.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Esta vez llegas en taxi, usar el jetpack sería un suicidio. Usas el elevador para llegar a la última planta del edificio. Tocas la puerta, una, dos y tres veces pero nadie abre. Quizás salió a dar un paseo —improbable, ya no tiene a que salir—, o se está dando una ducha o…

Intentas tumbar la puerta… pero sólo quedas con el tobillo lastimado. Tienes un momento de iluminación y usas la llave debajo del tapete de bienvenida; en todos estos años nunca la quitó con la esperanza de que, un día, fueses un animal civilizado que sabe cómo emplear la perilla.

No quieres abrir, tienes un miedo inconsciente, te aterra abrir y encontrar algo que  _no_  te va a gustar nada. Estás viejo, pero Doof lo está más. Dioses, la última vez que se vieron, ¿qué paso esa vez? Apenas y tienes memoria. Lentamente comenzaron a cambiar los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo por batallas de mente: damas y ajedrez. Y con un demonio, es tan bueno que la primera vez que te ganó le diste una patada al tablero cabreado por la derrota.

Oh, Perry, eres un  _mal_  perdedor, por eso no deseas perder nada de lo que posees ni ganar nada que no tengas ya. Así es, ni siquiera deseas perder la seguridad de que todo seguirá igual, de que siempre tendrás el control en tus manos.

Abres, avanzas por el pasillo… y lo encuentras dormitando sentado en el sillón, con una manta encima y el periódico tirado a un costado. Algo de la escena te enternece, ese corazón de piedra tuyo se ha ido ablandando con los años. Antaño lo hubieses despertado chasqueándole los dedos, reclamándole que esas no eran horas de tomar la siesta y que, como mínimo, esperabas que ya tuviese el inador preparado. ¿Cuánto ya de eso? Te marean los recuerdos difusos, te abruma pensar que en realidad las cosas cambiaron desde hace tiempo y tu no lo quisiste ver, te mentiste con ello del mismo modo que le metiste a Carl, como le mentiste por años a tus dueños.

Ya estás viejo para seguir viviendo de mentiras.

Estás viejo para continuar pretendiendo ser lo que no eres y lo que nunca fuiste.

Y estás tan cansado… que trepas hasta su regazo y dejas caer el peso de todos esos años de angustia. Por primera vez te sientes tan ligero que sientes que la brisa más delgada te hará salir volando.

No pasa tanto antes de que sientas su mano temblorosa pero cálida sobre tu pelaje.

—Oh… aquí estás, Perry.

No te pregunta ni cuándo ni cómo llegaste; quizás pensó que estuviste todo el tiempo ahí, que no te fuiste la última vez. Aquello ya no importa, como tampoco el olor a mentol, a pastillas y pomadas de hierbas extrañas. Sólo importa su pequeño momento de paz y alegría por seguir vivos otro día. Otro día de estar juntos.

Pasa el rato, no sabes cuanto y sientes que sus piernas se han entumido por la forma en que se mueve. Con trabajo te retiras para qué pueda acomodarse. Murmura algunas cosas inentendibles hasta que por fin se acomoda bien la dentadura.

—¿Ya te vas? Cierra la ventana al salir… hmmm… sí, te odio, Perry el ornito…

Termina su clásica frase con un par de ronquidos. Pero lo cierto es que ya no piensas irte. Lo has pensado mejor y crees que eso de jubilarse no será tan malo. No sólo del trabajo sino colgar la vieja vida. Extrañarás como nunca a tus “niños” pero ellos tienen a los  _suyos_  que amar y cuidar. Doof sólo te tiene a ti y, tú, siempre lo has tenido a él.

Y cuando el mundo se terminase, estarían ahí los dos, mirándose fijamente, con las manos tomadas, viendo hacia luz y llevando su amistad hasta los confines del tiempo.


End file.
